Valar Morghulis
by New Life New Fics
Summary: Finalmente atualizada, leitoras e leitores exigentes! Que tal uma dose de sangue e estupro?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Como sempre, procuro fazer fics um pouco mais diferentes. Sair da rotina sempre é bom. O problema foi que percebi, com a ajuda de um fórum e alguns amigos, que os FM são os que estão na frente de todos. Porque? Porque ninguém tem notícia deles, assim como os Outros. Foda-se. O negócio é que achei foda colocar uma fic assim e com Arya no meio. Jon aparece, calma, ainda shippo! Diferente das minhas outras fics, a vida de Arya monopolizará a história toda e não haverá terceiros, tipo, do nada, Cersei Lannister no meio. Espero que gostem! Foda-se quem não gosta, bando de gente que só chega pra colocar defeito no projeto dos outros, façam melhor e escrevam uma fic u.u otários. Enfim, boa leitura!**

Bravos de madrugada era uma terra de ninguém, ou melhor, uma terra de escravos rebelados. Era a única Cidade Livre que se erguia organizadamente e sem facções inimigas que podem gerar um caos civil. Não, Bravos sempre foi um lugar diferente. As pessoas se esforçavam para agradar à eles, à Arya. _Eles sabem que conhecendo-os e mostrando a vida honrada que tinham, não davam brechas para que nós possamos dar a Dádiva à eles_. Andando silenciosamente, deslizando como um peixe, entre os canais daquela Cidade Livre de escravos libertos e fugitivos, escutou um som de gotas caindo de altura ligeiramente curta na água corrente. O ambiente estava escuro, melhor impossível para Arya, e a umidade contribuía pois ela sempre foi uma dançarina da água.

Um homem, sentado em uma cadeira de ébano, lia um livro com auxílio de apenas uma vela recém-acesa. Era uma casa de respeito, uma casa cheia de dívidas... e casas cheias de dívidas são sempre as primeiras a sucumbir aos Faceless. _O Banco de Ferro nunca poupa ninguém_. Mas naquela madrugada o que acontecia era bem diferente do que Arya estava acostumada, não era exatamente o dinheiro que eles queriam. Chegou perto rapidamente, analisando o território inimigo em que pisava. Várias tapeçarias e esculturas indicavam que era um homem culto, uma ampla variedade de livros naquela biblioteca que tanto lembrava as de Westeros já denunciara que ali também havia interesse dos Faceless. E Arya era um deles.

"_Seja rápida, limpa e prática"._

Assim que o Homem Gentil sempre a aconselhara antes de ir em uma de suas missões especiais. Sacou um punhal de aço valiriano feito para ela quando a mesma completou catorze anos de idade (pelo menos de acordo com as contas dela), os Faceless utilizaram isso como se ela estivesse pronta para suas missões... peculiares. E, como sempre, outro artefato peculiar estava sendo recolhido naquela hora.

Antes que o homem, velho até, respirasse... o sangue vermelho-escuro já estava em suas vestes negras. Era da elite de Bravos. Era. Degolar era uma das artes que Arya dominava muitíssimo bem, apenas um movimento e toda a garganta dele jazia exposta e seu corpo sem vida. Não perdeu tempo, ela nunca foi disso.

Pegou o livro que havia caído no chão depois que as forças do homem foram embora, mas antes de guardá-lo em sua bolsa, resolveu bisbilhotar quais tipos de livros e venenos que estavam mandando os Faceless em uma busca imediata. Jaqen estava na Cidadela, como ela conseguiu saber por via de um infiltrado que estava na Fortaleza Vermelha. Tudo era conectado e Arya se sentia privilegiada por ser respeitada por todos eles, era um sonho que virava realidade. Ela tinha a sua tão sonhada segurança...

...mas já era a quinta vez que ela apreendia aquele livro.

"A Queda de Valíria", leu mentalmente.

_Só há sete exemplares restantes deste livro. Cinco com ela e dois com Jaqen._

Eles trabalhavam juntos, a demanda que Jaqen enfrentava, ela também pegava para ela. Dividindo tarefas e se ajudando, eles conseguiam terminar o serviço facilmente. Nas Cidades Livres, Arya fazia o que Jaqen tinha deixado de fazer para ir atrás da magia que era escondida na Cidadela em Vilavelha. A atual tarefa era juntar esses livros e queimá-los, como sempre. Era um tesouro secular mas ordens continuam sendo ordens, tinha que apenas ter dois exemplares: o de Jaqen e o do Homem Gentil. Sentiu um cheiro de gente, sim, ela estava boa nisso... seus sonhos de loba sempre a ajudaram nessas coisas, então resolveu que era hora de ir.

Abandonou a elegante casa em questão de segundos, com o rosto coberto com um véu negro, saltando pela janela e se equilibrando nos telhados afora, como se fosse uma dançarina do ar. Silenciosa como sombra, voltou para os canais de Bravos rapidamente enquanto o sol nascia rapidamente. Iria ser um dia frio, mas Arya não tinha problema algum com isso... o frio sempre fazia com que suas lembranças continuassem intactas. Agulha também fazia isso, só que com muito mais força. Caminhando naquelas trilhas úmidas e desertas, ela costumava pensar em quantas missões já havia tido o prazer de concluir sem problema algum, geralmente as primeiras que davam mais trabalho, após isso... virara rotina. Terminar o trabalho de forma rápida, limpa e prática era o lema de Arya assim que ela era mandada, de dois em dois dias. O movimento estava crescendo e era como se o mundo todo fosse explodir em questão de tempo, todos estavam se preparando... para coisas diferentes, sim, mas apenas os Faceless sabem, afinal, isso acontece quando se escolhe um lado da moeda.

Por mais que ela ainda fosse Arya, evitava ter notícias no Norte de Westeros.

Nisso, ela deixava com outros Faceless. Evitava pensar nisso, mas toda vez que concluía um assassinato sem deixar rastros... logo se perguntava...

_...será o que papai falaria dessa minha vida?_

Mas ela não era Arya Stark de Winterfell... seu nome era Rosa do Inverno, assim como as cortesãs aliadas dos Faceless: Pérola Negra e Rubi. Arya não era exatamente uma cortesã, mas ela tinha que se parecer com uma para enganar os trouxas que iam atrás dos Faceless que atuavam naquela região. Estava cada vez mais perigoso e todos precisam de um álibi.

_E nunca que algum bravosiano irá abrir a boca contra mim._

A mulher dos dragões queria aqueles livros, mas não conseguiu nenhum. Ela não tinha nenhum meio de conseguir algo raro facilmente, Daenerys Targaryen estava fazendo a transição da Baía dos Escravos para Westeros com apenas um dragão, muito rebelde por sinal. Com dois dragões desaparecidos, um caos havia se instalado por aquelas bandas.

- Como DOIS dragões conseguem desaparecer? – perguntou um marinheiro enquanto Arya voltava calmamente para a sua pequena mas luxuosa casa na parte de cima de Bravos – Onde pode colocar dois dragões adultos sem que ninguém veja? Não sei... isso cheira muito mal, nunca pensei que o lugar mais seguro para se estar agora se chama Norte de Westeros.

_Graças a Jon e a mulher vermelha._

Mas ela logo afastou aquele pensamento, aprendeu a fazer isso depois que adquiriu sua própria vida com suor e muitas mortes nas costas. Todos a comitiva esquisita da mulher dragão estava nas Cidades Livres em busca do livro que Arya tinha em sua bolsa no momento, ali havia os segredos de domar...e matar dragões.

_Entre domar e matar, qual você escolhe?_

Arya escolheu matar, assim como os seus iguais.

_Dragões são o problema, assim como Valíria caiu... Westeros poderá cair antes da merda ser feita._

Nunca, em hipótese alguma, os Faceless apoiaram os dragões. Estes que os aprisionou nas minas subterrâneas de Valíria, fazendo com que Bravos surgisse de acordo com os escravos que dali escapavam. Bravos era um lugar escondido e a partir do surgimento dos Faceless, das estratégias, Valíria chegou em sua perdição. Envenenando os dragões e colocando uns contra os outros, sim, Valíria entrou em declínio definitivo.

_Assim como fazemos com Westeros._

Assim que chegou em casa, uma jovem criada que também pertencia aos Faceless deu-lhe boas-vindas e tirou o casaco negro de Arya, dobrando-o delicadamente. Era uma moça de dezessete anos que Jaqen mandou para lhe servir e, de acordo com ele, era melhor criada do que assassina... mas tinha uma memória muito boa. Anzelaaci era de Myr, um ótimo fornecedor de venenos.

_Bom que disso ela entende e me ensina._

Hierarquizando, Arya estava muito mais a frente do que sua criada. Um coração frio e duro ajudou-a a chegar onde estava naquele momento e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, se sentia segura de sua posição. _Mesmo fingindo ser uma cortesã de luxo_. Olhos doces e bochechas cheias, Anzelaaci tinha um sorriso agradável mesmo com dois dentes enegrecidos e uma pele branca cheia de manchas de tanto mexer com venenos e poções em lugares não ventilados.

- Ele reclamou? – ela perguntou enquanto colocava comida na mesa da sala de refeição, sempre lembrando quando Arya quebrava o desjejum com os pais e irmãos em Winterfell. Fizera de tudo para não lembrar daqueles tempos, até mesmo decorou o lugar da forma mais exótica possível... mas continuava ter aqueles pensamentos nostálgicos toda vez que puxava a cadeira para se sentar. A Rosa do Inverno balançou a cabeça e a jovem criada riu – Não é à toa que o Homem Gentil gosta de você, se fosse eu iria demorar um mês pra pegar esse livro.

Arya deu de ombros, tirando o livro da bolsa e pousando-o na mesa enquanto a refeição não ficava pronta.

- Ele parecia concentrado no que lia – comentou distraidamente enquanto passava algumas páginas, vendo lindas ilustrações da antiga Valíria e de dragões. Era triste pensar que estava matando uma obra tão complexa... _mas ordens são ordens. _– Tem alguma notícia?

Anzelaaci vinha com uma travessa de torta de limão, fazendo-a lembrar de sua irmã que ainda estava viva e...

_...que orgulho que sinto de Sansa agora._

Sua irmã havia matado Mindinho e pegou todas as posses dele para ela, para os Stark... que se reuniam novamente. A Rosa do Inverno engoliu em seco, era melhor parar de pensar besteira. Rickon e Bran também estavam vivos... eram os Lordes Lobos. De acordo com as informações, o primeiro vivia entre rebeldes e selvagens canibais, o segundo... _exato, Bran se tornou um novo Mestre dos Sussurros_. Era triste pensar que estava, de certa forma, indo contra a família.

- A mulher dragão está com dificuldades para encontrar apoio de Dorne, aquele dragão que ela tem queimou Quentyn Martell há alguns anos e creio que um Aegon está de bom tamanho para eles – respondeu enquanto partia um pedaço para Arya, colocando em outro prato de porcelana – Acho que ninguém ali quer mais uma disputa de trono.

Arya riu enquanto comia a torta.

- Eles precisam dela, bem, não dela exatamente... precisam dos dragões dela, assim podem colocar medo, intimidar, etc – explicou ainda com um sorriso no rosto, Westeros estava em uma falsa paz e apenas os soberanos sabiam o quanto aquilo ali era perigoso, apenas o Norte se lembrava que existia um perigo a mais ao norte da Muralha – O que me deixou surpresa foi que o Duende, Tyrion Lannister, resolveu virar a casaca.

- Um Lannister contra o próprio sangue! – exclamou a moça, mordendo a torta rapidamente como se estivesse apenas esperando a _cortesã _para comer algo. _Bem que Jaqen falou: melhor criada do que assassina_. – Geralmente os westerosi não fazem isso.

De repente, a torta se transformou em pedra enquanto mastigava.

- Sim, eles não fazem isso.

(...)

Com o tempo, Arya se acostumara a usar os vestidos como disfarce de cortesã enquanto atravessava a cidade para fazer coisas inúteis, como comprar coisas de mulher... aparentemente. As melhores Faceless são as cortesãs, tudo que o Homem Gentil passava para uma, já era passada para todas e cada uma tinha uma missão. Uma regra: quanto melhor assassina, melhor pose de cortesã se tem. A mentira era tão fácil de ser aprendida que a Rosa do Inverno não teve dificuldade alguma, principalmente quando tem que decifrar outras. Usando negro, ninguém poderia questioná-la em Bravos.

Usando o típico véu negro e um vestido que cobria todo o seu corpo, Arya saiu de casa antes de anoitecer para entregar o livro ao Homem Gentil. Enquanto andava calmamente por Bravos, todos a tratavam de uma forma como se ela ainda fosse Arya Stark de Winterfell, eles faziam uma profunda reverência e diziam o nome que eles conheciam. Era a cortesã virgem, como todos sabiam, e pensavam que ela ainda estava em treinamento.

_Já fiz meu treinamento._

Observou Bravos por alguns instantes, estava tendo uma confusão no meio da rua. Não era de se espantar já que desde que Daenerys Targaryen chegara por aquelas bandas, só dava briga entre dothrakis e bravoosi. Os dothraki não sabiam a diferença entre escravidão e servidão, principalmente em um lugar tão rico e burguês quanto Bravos, sendo assim um outro motivo para as pessoas do lugar não aceitarem bem a estada da Targaryen naquela região. Daenerys não estava em Bravos por motivos óbvios: a morada dos Faceless. Ninguém gosta de invadir o território dos outros.

Logo um homem apartou a briga ao mostrar uma moeda.

Arya sorriu, o véu estava tampando a sua face de qualquer forma.

_Valar Morghulis._

Ambos pediram desculpas e apertaram a mão um dos outros. Era assim que as coisas tinham que ser, não se pode entrar em guerra por qualquer idiotice e assim jogar fora a vida de tantas pessoas que nada tem a ver com isso. Era este o propósito dos Faceless: matar os principais para não haver fatalidades, assim como o Regicida fez.

_Mate um Rei, poupe quinhentas mil pessoas._

- São eles – Arya escutou um homem sussurrar a alguns centímetros atrás dela, que pegou um pequeno espelho da bolsa e mirou-os através do reflexo, mas sem que ninguém percebesse. _Características de Westeros... _– Governam esta cidade como se fossem seus governantes, interferem em tudo e sempre sabem de tudo.

Um outro, só que mais velho e estranhamente familiar, franziu o cenho. Cabelos branco, barba branca e mal-feita, definitivamente não era dali pois Arya tinha todas as notícias de quem morava em Bravos. _Quando se tem uma armadura semelhante dos homens do manto branco, como não distinguir? _

- Mas esta é a única Cidade Livre que não virou um caos depois que Dany veio pra cá – argumentou o que já era mais que óbvio, disso Arya gostava de se orgulhar. Nenhum caos se instalava sem que ele chegasse até a lâmina dela e mais de alguns poucos, era um trabalho definitivo... _mas todos os cadáveres são mantidos congelados no subsolo de Bravos. _

O outro homem era mais velho só que não tanto quanto o do manto branco. Tinha características nortenhas e, pior, Arya sentia que conhecia aqueles traços, bem, aquele tanto de cabelo para falar a verdade. A Ilha dos Ursos não tem esse nome por acaso.

- Mataram tantos dothrakis que não tenho mais a conta nos últimos meses, Sor Barristan.

_Sor Barristan, o Ousado?_

_Ele deveria estar perto de Daenerys... ou então ela está aqui por perto._

- Bravos odeia escravos, alertei-a sobre isso mas ela não quis me escutar – justificou sem mudar muito a sua expressão facial, ela estava se lembrando quando o seu pai dissera que era um dos poucos homens que ele tinha medo de enfrentar em uma batalha. Logo pegou-se pensando se ela era melhor que o pai na esgrima – Eles se rebelaram contra os dragões, não aceitarão vê-la nem pintada de ouro. Agora acredita quando aleguei que os Faceless não se intimidam, Jorah Mormont?

_Jorah Mormont. Prazer em te conhecer._

- Se eles não temem dragões, o que será que temem? – perguntou o Mormont, e foi nessa hora que ela se viu curiosa demais, demorando demais naquela idiotice. _Posso conseguir essas informações depois mas... _escutar um nortenho falar, pelo menos o que restou de um sotaque, era reconfortante. Toda vez antes de dormir, ela abraçava Agulha e tentava lembrar dos momentos de Winterfell... infelizmente, apenas Jon vinha em sua mente. Nenhum dos outros, ela já não se lembrava de suas vozes, apenas a de Jon – Se não temem é porque tem algo poderoso que está sendo escondido de nós. Agora mesmo devem estar supervisionando o que estamos conversando, por isso que não me sinto à vontade nesta região. Não é a minha primeira vez aqui e te digo mais, há mais deles do que pensamos. Do que Dany pensa, se é que ela está conseguindo pensar depois que os outros dragões desapareceram do mapa.

Não demorou para constatar que aqueles dois homens faziam parte do círculo íntimo da Targaryen, Arya nunca conseguiu entender o porquê desse _khalasar _demora tanto, adia tanto a ida para Westeros. Todo dia era um motivo diferente e apenas poucas pessoas entendiam: a guerra civil estava profunda e a chegada de Daenerys naquele momento não era desejada. _Já tem Aegon, ou melhor, um fantoche de Varys..._

Arya sabia que era um Blackfire, todos os membros dos Faceless sabiam disto e era praticamente segredo de estado, sob pena de morte. Apesar do falso Aegon ser inimigo da organização que Arya participava, a paciência sempre foi uma virtude e o momento certo já estava chegando. Ela só lembrava das palavras do pai...

_...O Inverno está chegando..._

_O Inverno já chegou, papai._

Fazia um frio anormal em Bravos e quem mais sofria eram os dothraki, eles eram acostumados com outro tipo de ambiente, de clima. A adaptação era dura e praticamente impossível, fazendo com que Arya se perguntasse sobre o que a tal Targaryen esperaria que eles fizessem em Westeros. Não eram cavaleiros, muito menos conquistadores.

- Os livros sumiram, o que nos resta fazer é esperar Drogon aprender tudo que ela fala.

Mesmo curiosa, Arya decidiu que a sua permanência naquele lugar não era apropriada para uma cortesã como ela. De vez em quando ela se divertia ao pensar o que Sansa e sua mãe poderiam pensar daquela situação falsa, mas logo este pensamento era jogado fora. Catelyn Stark estava viva, ou melhor, semi-viva e a tentação de correr atrás de sua família era gigantesca... _mas fiz um juramento_.

_Juramentos como este são para a vida toda, infelizmente._

O que restava era a sua disciplina em seguir ordens.

Colocou o espelho dentro da bolsa bordada em pérolas, não era mais necessário escutá-los. Enquanto andava calmamente, seus pensamentos voltaram para o livro que estava carregando na bolsa. _Eles procurando loucamente algo que estava a poucos metros de distância_. Era o tipo de humor que Arya gostava, a ironia sempre foi um ponto forte de sua personalidade, e de sua vida, é claro. Eram tantos os segredos que a jovem loba carregava...

E foi naquela momento que ela percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Eram bons e procuravam não fazer barulho... mas Arya era mil vezes melhor que eles. Ela procurou sair da multidão, entrando em uma rua estreita que ia até os canais que ela tanto conhecia. Transferiu sua consciência para um gato que permanecia em cima de um telhado, podendo ver que eram três homens que tentavam ser discretos. _Eles não conhecem Bravos, eles hesitam e tem medo das sombras_. Nenhum Faceless tem medo das trevas. Voltou para o seu corpo, parando no fundo de um beco com pouca iluminação... para eles, era um lugar sem saída. Para Arya, um labirinto de múltiplas possibilidades.

_Eles fedem a suor_.

Voltou seu olhar para eles, encarando-os frente a frente. Protegida pelas vestes negras, o véu que jazia em frente o seu rosto não permitia vê-la para tirar uma conclusão útil daquilo. Ser uma das principais 'cortesãs' tinha suas vantagens, como não dever nada a ninguém sobre o que fazia ou vestia. Examinou-os rapidamente, eram três homens diferentes.

_Mormont, Barristan e o famoso, e idiota, Daario._

_Eles desconfiam, não tem certeza de nada. Como cortesã, não posso ser interrogada por estrangeiros._

Sérios, eles a encaravam atentamente. Iria começar, novamente, o que ela passava quando roubava aquele livro pois sempre havia alguém querendo interrogar as cortesãs. _Nós sabemos de tudo_, mas os estrangeiros burlavam as regras ao conversar com elas. Assim, davam motivos para serem mortos pelos Faceless.

- Moça, poderia levantar o véu? – pediu gentilmente o cavaleiro de manto branco, o Sor Barristan. Aparentemente um homem gentil que nunca levantaria a mão para uma mulher, mas Arya sabia o quanto aqueles dias estavam sendo considerados o apocalipse para os religiosos, principalmente quando se tratava de Westeros. Então qualquer coisa é válida no desespero, _dá pra ver nos olhos do Mormont_.

- A lei de Bravos não permite que vocês dirijam a palavra à mim – ela falou firmemente, colocando um tom doce em sua voz. O da barba azul ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta. _Esses serão insistentes... _– Peço que respeitem este costume.

- A lei dos Faceless Men, você quer dizer – Daario Naharis cuspiu no chão desrespeitosamente, atraindo um olhar nada amigável dos outros dois – No fundo, assassinos como todos nós.

_Não. Somos mais que isso, muito mais._

- Apenas nos responda uma pergunta, pode ser com um sim ou um não – pediu Sor Barristan novamente, utilizando de todo diplomacia que tinha. Ele sabia que era arriscado e, como ela constatou anteriormente, estavam vivendo um apocalipse e qualquer ato de desespero era válido. Arya decidiu _cooperar _apenas para ir mais fundo naquela história, assim ela assentiu – Há alguém em Bravos que tem alguma conexão com a Patrulha da Noite?

_Sim, temos alguns infiltrados por lá._

- Sempre tem, - começou diplomaticamente, não queria usar sua lâmina em quem não podia matar, pelo menos até uma ordem chegar – Bravos é um refúgio nestes tempos confusos para qualquer um.

Mormont assentiu lentamente, analisando-a.

_São situações como essa que tenho que aguentar após roubar algo importante._

_Aquele livro era para Daenerys Targaryen como presente da Aranha, Varys._

- Qual é o seu nome, menina? – perguntou-a de forma peculiar.

_Já gastei tempo demais nessa brincadeira._

Caminhou rapidamente, passando por eles sem ao menos olhar para trás. A lei de Bravos era clara e Arya sempre foi a menina dos olhos de Jaqen, que tinha um dos mais altos postos daquela organização. Transferiu sua consciência novamente para o gato ao desaparecer da vista deles.

Daario Naharis balançou a cabeça, analisando o local em que Arya saiu. Era nítido o desprezo dele.

- Por isso que odeio Bravos, até as cortesãs são mais favorecidas que nós – comentou suspirando, coçando a barba azul.

- Os Faceless sempre protegeram as mulheres daqui – informou Mormont, olhando para os últimos raios solares – Mas aquela moça não é daqui.

Sor Barristan assentiu prontamente.

- Também notou que ela puxa as vogais como se fosse uma nortenha? – perguntou o cavaleiro da armadura reluzente, checando se havia constatado certo. _Que merda, depois de tanto tempo... _– É imperceptível para quem não conheceu Ned Stark.

Daario Naharis franziu o cenho.

- Os lobos? – perguntou incrédulo – Estamos em Bravos, não em Westeros.

- Esses lobos são perigosos, Daario Naharis – avisou Mormont com a certeza do que fala – As notícias que chegam do Norte são tão sem pé e nem cabeça que receio não reconhecer mais os Stark. Quando pensamos estarem todos mortos, surge Sansa Stark como soberana do Ninho da Águia, Rickon Stark com os selvagens canibais, Bran Stark com os selvagens acima da Muralha, Jon Snow com todo o Norte atrás de si caçando os Frey, Bolton e todos que estiverem em seu caminho. O que me surpreendeu foi Catelyn Tully como líder dos rebeldes nas terras fluviais, nunca pensei que ela chegaria até esse ponto. Dizem que os lobos dos Starks estão tão grandes que é possível comerem um cavalo com duas mordidas, penso que o próprio Ned deve estar se revirando em seu túmulo por causa da selvageria que tomou conta de sua família.

- Então o que sugere? – desafiou Daario Naharis. Arya percebeu uma certa rivalidade entre aqueles dois – Não temos nenhuma notícia de dois dragões, o único que ficou é pior do que um Khal Drogo de tanto arredio e os livros foram roubados. A Companhia Dourada e Dorne estão tomando Porto Real neste exato momento e nós aqui, atrás de uma cortesã para conseguir qualquer tipo de informação. Como decaímos assim?

- Não seria bom se fôssemos para Westeros agora, vamos esperar essa guerra civil acabar – Sor Barristan colocou um ponto final naquilo, pronto para sair daquele beco escuro – Com sorte, os Faceless Men já estão amolando a espada para partir Aegon em dois.

Arya voltou para o próprio corpo. Não havia nada novo para ela, o Norte estava se reerguendo lentamente e Jon tinha um papel fundamental nisso tudo. _Jon conquistou a todos_.

Um ótimo estrategista, espadachim e... caçado pela coroa por abdicar da Patrulha da Noite.

Tudo por causa de uma falsa Arya.

_Se ele abdicou do juramento por minha causa... porque eu não posso abdicar do meu?_

(...)

Parece que foi um golpe de sorte que o Homem Gentil não estava em Bravos para receber o livro, deixando-o com Arya. Como não tinha nenhuma missão a ser feita, ela passava as folhas daquele livro velho e grosso enquanto relaxava em sua espaçosa cama. Depois de anos dormir em uma cama de pedra, aquilo ali era o mais gostoso paraíso de toda a sua existência, principalmente comendo refeições quentinhas. Aquele encontro com os homens de Daenerys Targaryen ainda estava em sua mente, ela tinha que ter mais cuidado agora que lidaria com Westeros com mais frequência pois muita gente poderosa conhecera o seu pai.

Arya tinha que ter cuidado ao passar as páginas, elas estavam amareladas e poderiam se desfazer ao menor toque brusco. As ilustrações eram magníficas, havia uma riqueza de cores anormal para aquela época pois tudo estava caro demais para ser usado como ostentação. Em sua maioria, eram retratados os Targaryen e seus dragões... mas conforme ela foi lendo a história de Valíria, logo percebeu que os Faceless Men já existiam desde aquela época por causa dos assassinatos dos Senhores dos Dragões e que os segredos para domínio de um dragão estavam descritos discretamente naqueles longos e cansativos textos. Eram instruções sobre como usar magia com um dragão sem precisar de nenhuma corneta ou a mais cansativa persuasão que Daenerys Targaryen estava tentando impôr no dragão restante.

Mas ali estava a Rosa do Inverno, com o único exemplar fora de Westeros e lendo-o tranquilamente em sua cama enquanto os Targaryen se matavam.

_Porque será que ela acha que dragões irão conquistar as pessoas? Todos tem medo de dragões, isso não é governar... isso é impôr um governo. Mais do que ninguém, esses Targaryen deveriam saber a merda que estão fazendo... pois nós sabemos aproveitar das merdas alheias._

Os Targaryen e aliados queriam os Faceless Men mortos.

_Nós os queremos mortos igualmente._

Matando toda aquela dinastia, poderiam construir um mundo novo.

_Um mundo novo..._

Era um sonho de Arya, assim como da maioria dos seus companheiros. Eles não eram apenas assassinos e impiedosos espiões, todos eles tinham um propósito que os movia... todos eles eram revoltados com as circunstâncias injustas de suas vidas, _porque temos que sofrer enquanto os poderosos brincam com as nossas vidas?_

Algo despertou ainda mais a curiosidade dela. Falava sobre a habilidade de trocar de consciência com outros seres vivos, assim como ela faz diariamente ao monitorar Bravos e redondezas para saber das últimas informações e transmiti-las a todos os Faceless da área. Havia um capítulo inteiro sobre uma comunidade independente que havia sido expulsa de Valíria por serem acusados de magia negra, mas tudo que ali estava descrito era o que acontecia ao Norte do Muralha, juntamente com os selvagens, lobos-gigantes, mamutes e... wargs. Juntando todas aquelas informações, era possível ver uma relação entre os Senhores dos Dragões e as crianças da floresta, Arya ainda se lembrava das história da Velha Ama e o quanto o Bosque Sagrado era um lugar de paz e segurança quando precisava... _quando Jon não estava comigo_.

O livro organizava bastante a situação vivida atualmente.

_Os deuses antigos versus o tal do R'hllor._

_Se R'hllor significa fogo, os deuses antigos são o gelo._

_Os Targaryen escolharam R'hllor e nós escolhemos o gelo, que é o nosso deus da morte._

Arya dormiu pensando em como a vida dela estava uma confusão, o que a consolava era que segundo o regulamento, ela era incapacitada de ser mandada para matar alguém que ela conheça.

No fundo, ela se sentia tão só quanto nunca.

_Jon deve estar passando por uma situação parecida, o que fazer quando os deuses antigos nos chamam?_

(...)

Os lábios do bastardo Bolton eram estranhamente escuros, mas logo a cor deles iria embora. Garralonga havia decapitado Ramsay na frente de todos, enlouquecido de raiva, o bastardo tentou fugir mas logo foi impedido pelo próprio Jon. Eles estavam mais ao sul naquele Norte congelado, os Bolton estavam fugindo há alguns anos e o dever de Jon era caçá-los, matá-los, exterminá-los um a um até não ter nenhum deles caminhando sobre a terra. De certa forma, o antigo Senhor Comandante conquistara uma posição inesperada: a de líder do Norte. Sua cabeça estava marcada pelos Lannister, Frey e Tyrell, então qualquer vulnerabilidade precisava ser preenchida imediatamente. Naquela confusão, a Muralha estava sendo guardada por seus amigos enquanto Jon tentava reorganizar o Norte... _como meu pai teria feito_.

Os Manderly, Umber, Karstark e o resto assentiam em sinal de aprovação. Jon não gostava dos comentários em que Robb não conseguia decapitar com um corte rápido e limpo, se sentia pressionado por atingir uma certa posição em que não havia mais volta. Olhando para cada um, era claro que tinham expectativas relacionadas ao antigo Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite e como deveria ser o seu futuro pois o próprio conseguira um feito inédito: reuniu o Norte com um propósito.

_Matar para reconstruir._

Ele levou a sério este propósito. A fúria tomou conta do seu corpo depois da tentativa de assassinato em que ele quase, por um fio, morrera. Com a ajuda de Melisandre, melhorou rapidamente e em troca ela queria a devoção total ao deus vermelho. Recusando, ele falou que ela fez aquilo com que quis e não era do interesse dele o comprometimento tão intenso com uma fé duvidosa como aquela.

Foi louco atrás de Arya, ou melhor, da falsa Arya. Stannis Baratheon era firme, assim com Mance... e ambos sobreviveram mesmo naquela confusão, mas nenhum deles sabiam como que Arya era, apenas Theon Greyjoy, ou melhor, o que sobrou dele, reconheceu-a como falsa. De início, Jon estava tão louco para vê-la perto dele que logo descartou qualquer bater em retirada... e assim ele constatou o que doía mais em seu coração gélido: ela continuava desaparecida. Enquanto destruía o Norte para reconstruí-lo, o líder do Norte havia mandado mensageiros e batedores por toda Westeros a procura de sua irmãzinha e, nesse meio tempo, encontrara Sansa, Rickon, Bran e, para a surpresa geral, Catelyn Stark... ou melhor, o que sobrou dela. Nenhum deles haviam se encontrado ainda, cada um precisava resolver suas complicações para que eles voltassem a estabelecer uma conexão entre eles. Jon era o único braço que o Norte tinha naquele momento, Bran era um aleijado e Rickon, novo demais... _sem falar do canibalismo_. Sansa jogava o próprio jogo enquanto a Lady Stoneheart promovia a violência ao Sul, tantas informações fizeram com que a visão de mundo do pobre Jon mudasse radicalmente.

Olhou para o céu cinzento, a neve caía intensamente enquanto recolhiam o corpo do desgraçado do Ramsay.

_Onde você está, Arya?_

_Procurei-a por todos os lugares, todos apareceram... menos você._

Claro que Jon estava feliz até de ter informações de Catelyn Stark, megera que tanto excluiu-o. Agora era uma megera que descobriu que os filhos ainda estão vivos e intactos, bem... fisicamente. Sansa ainda estava casada com Tyrion Lannister, que era a Mão de Daenerys Targaryen... mas era melhor não adentrar aquele assunto pois o território em questão era o Norte e não o resto do mundo.

_Faça uma coisa de cada vez, agora é procurá-la._

Jon não acreditava que Arya estivesse morto porque Nymeria estava junto de Fantasma agora... _e com crias_. Ele se sentia extremamente envergonhado pelo comportamento do seu lobo, mesmo após todos convencê-lo de que animais não ligam se são irmãos ou não, pensar que Nymeria era a sua irmãzinha... bem, o desconcertava pois era uma situação atípica. Quando Jon acessava Nymeria, sabia que a ligação que ela tinha com a dona estava forte demais para a mesma ter sido morta no meio do caminho... obviamente esperançoso, o Lobo do Inverno tinha como meta achá-la independente do que falavam com ele.

Suspirando exausto, ele saiu das atenções ao entrar em sua tenda junto com os dois lobos-gigantes. Sentou-se em uma poltrona perto do fogo e acariciou as orelhas de Nymeria enquanto Fantasma fingia dormir do outro lado de Jon, de vez em quando o mesmo gostava de bagunçar os pelos da loba-gigante enquanto imaginava ser Arya ali do lado. A verdade era que ele sentia a presença de sua amada irmãzinha, mas como fazer para encontrá-la?

_Além disso, o Norte depende inteiramente de mim._

Ele era um líder inato.

Voltou seu olhar para a bola que Nymeria havia se tornado.

_São mais de dez filhotes, segundo Sam._

Foi uma imensa alegria ver que a matilha estava crescendo novamente, assim como Norte. O Inverno era o principal obstáculos deles, tanto na falta de alimentos quanto na locomoção. Felizmente, Jon era um homem da neve, um warg, um lobo. Nada daquilo iria fazer com que ele desistisse de achar sua irmãzinha, e pensar que todos apareceram menos ela, era, no mínimo, frustrante.

_Eu trocaria Sansa e Catelyn Stark por metade de Arya._

- Jon? – Theon Greyjoy, ou melhor, o que sobrou dele, chamou-o de fora da tenda. O Lobo Branco não sabia se perdoara ou não o desgraçado que traiu Robb, mas a questão era que Theon proporcionou informações sobre os Bolton que ninguém lhe daria. _E Bran e Rickon estão vivos e com os lobos... _– Posso entrar?

- Pode sim – permitiu após respirar fundo, não era à toa que o nome dele, pelo menos para Ramsay, era Fedor. Um ser totalmente desfigurado adentrou aquele espaço quentinho, muitos queriam a cabeça de Theon, inclusive a Lady Stoneheart, mas ele sabia ser útil quando estava com Asha Greyjoy... _importantes aliados... _– Mas quando sair peça um banho, Theon. Sem ofensas.

O desfigurado balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Não ofendeu, er... Lorde Snow – começou desajeitadamente, era esquisito ver o quanto a castração mudava um homem. _Tão arrogante antes, tão vulnerável hoje... _– Chegou uma carta das Gêmeas há poucos minutos.

Jon logo se alarmou quando Theon mostrou o pedaço de papel ainda lacrado.

Aquilo ali seria a chave para libertar o Norte.

- Vá atrás de Sam – ordenou automaticamente, era fácil... se sentia como se estivesse no comando da Patrulha novamente. _Mas todos me respeitam... _– Imediatamente.

O desfigurado fedorento saiu de lá rapidamente, o humor de Jon começara a ruir. Quando há Frey no meio, o Lobo Branco só lembrava do Casamento Vermelho e como o Cão de Caça falou que levou sua irmãzinha até lá... _imagino o estado dela depois daquilo_.

Não hesitou ao arrancar o lacre brutalmente.

Leu todo o conteúdo da carta em questão de segundos, jogando-se na poltrona com sinais de exaustão. Fazia dois dias que não dormia, dois dias em uma caçada na neve pra chegar, logo após, uma carta falando sobre como os Frey estão usando de todo sua diplomacia. _Eu quero guerra, não paz... não agora_. Ele tinha que derrubar as Gêmeas e não faria isso sozinho...

_...a Lady Stoneheart cuidará dos detalhes, como sempre._

(...)

O Homem Gentil havia desaparecido e nem mesmo os Faceless sabiam para onde ele tinha ido. Muitos eram os rumores de que havia ido para a Patrulha da Noite, Vilavelha ou até mesmo Porto Real. A questão que Arya vivia era: _porque ele teve que largar essa merda de livro comigo?_

Aquilo era amaldiçoado, não tinha como explicar tanta perseguição. Se não fosse uma Faceless tão habilidosa, poderia ter sido capturada pelos Targaryen há muito tempo. De repente Arya foi colocada em uma posição mais alta na hierarquia dos Faceless Men na ausência daquele desgraçado que deixou uma Bravos com dothrakis ao redor. Era uma dor de cabeça durante o dia todo, e ainda tinha que fingir que era uma cortesã em treinamento, o que engana quase todo mundo. _Quase._

_Eles desconfiam de mim._

O tal do Daario Naharis a seguia todos os dias, fazendo-a ter que usar suas habilidades de Faceless para ir até a Casa do Preto e Branco todos os dias para supervisionar a organização. Teve que mudar de rosto, algo que ela rejeitava completamente e fazia apenas em último caso, de roupas, mergulhar nos canais, andar sobre telhados e até mesmo nocauteá-lo. Ele era um pé no saco, achava que mandava em todo canto que ia por ser um mercenário.

_Só lamento, é um baixo mercenário vindo lá do final do mundo._

Certa noite ela havia recebido uma chave com uma mensagem enquanto se arrumava para ir até a Casa do Preto e Branco durante a madrugada. De início ficou confusa mas logo constatou que aquela chave abria os porões de Bravos e que era da responsabilidade do Homem Gentil... que não tinha mais nada de gentil, o trabalho era exaustivo e cada vez mais que ela se colocava a par da situação dos Faceless Men, logo se sentia no meio de uma teia de aranha.

_Só que a aranha sou eu._

Pela primeira vez, Arya tinha o poder de mudar as coisas embora as instruções deixadas eram pra apenas manter as Cidades Livres longe de qualquer influência de Westeros enquanto os principais responsáveis estavam fora. _Desde quando eles pensam que eu sou confiável? Não sou Ninguém, sou Arya Stark de Winterfell... bem, pelo menos lembro que sou ela._

Desde que começara a perseguição, ela saía de casa em horários diferentes todos os dias para confundi-los, passando por locais igualmente diferentes. Era o começo da madrugada quando Arya chegou na Casa do Preto e Branco, destrancando a porta característica. Trancou-a assim que entrou, não queria que ninguém a incomodasse naquele momento.

Certificou-se de que todos os aprendizes estavam dormindo, trancou todos da mesma forma.

_Hora de descer..._

A Rosa do Inverno abriu dezenas de portas para chegar até as escadas do porão, indo até o mais fundo da terra que ela jamais tinha ido. Nem mesmo na Fortaleza Vermelha era tão profundo assim. Com o livro na bolsa e uma mistura de poções que ela mesma fez, pegou um archote para ajudá-la a não pisar nos mortos que ali descansavam. Eram vários pavimentos de gente morta, todos empilhados organizadamente pelos aprendizes para que no futuro ele possam ser úteis. Além de ser úmido propositalmente, ainda fazia mais frio do que o normal e tudo isso era para...

_...controlar dragões._

Desceu mais de oitenta lances de escadas estreitas, tudo com a ajuda de sua rapidez e habilidade. Quando chegou no mais fundo subsolo, encarou dois portões de aço valiriano não afiado. Era gigantescos, assim como na descrição do livro.

Em um momento de loucura e solidão, Arya destrancou a porta de Rhaegal enquanto abria o livro na página marcada.

**N/A: reviews? *-***


	2. Chapter 2

Já fazia algum tempo que ela queria testar o que estava aprendendo. Não poderia compartilhar esta sua experiência com ninguém, quanto menos souberem, mais segura Arya ficará. Apenas os Faceless mais aptos sabiam que os dragões estavam no subsolo de Bravos, e ela se tornou um deles em pouquíssimo tempo. Com quinze anos, Arya poderia falar que tinha a impressão de que vivera mais de vinte anos. Se Daenerys Targaryen achasse estes dragões, seria um golpe fatal nos Faceless Men.

_Por isso o segredo é dominar, usar e matar._

A magia era poderosa demais para ser usada diversas vezes, ela não entendia como a louca da menina Targaryen conseguiu manter aquelas criaturas quietas por algum tempo. _Uma leiga no assunto, felizmente_. O portão de aço valiriano não afiado abria lentamente, sozinho, exibindo um dragão adulto acorrentado. A câmara era espaçosa o suficiente para que Rhaegal não se sentisse oprimido, o que causaria uma maior agressividade da parte dele... _eu só não sei como enfiaram um dragão aqui_. Mas esse não era o maior dos seus problemas, tinha um dragão acordado e mirando-a com um olhar curioso. Diferente dos irmãos, Rhaegal se revelava estranhamente calmo... e sempre em tocaia. _Pelo menos foi isso que li nas anotações dos Faceless._

_Preciso falar com Missandei depois._

Permanecendo quieto, o dragão tinha escamas verdes e bronze, reluzentes ao qualquer estímulo luminoso e, aparentemente, impenetráveis. Arya conhecia uma boa armadura quando via. Era a melhor disparada, logo perguntou-se de um dia poderia fazer daquelas escamas a sua armadura. _Não sou um cavaleiro para usar armadura_.

Respirou fundo na tentativa de achar uma calma dentro de si.

_Segundo o livro, os dragões devem ser reverenciados e depois começa a negociação._

_Ok, se der errado eu morro e está tudo resolvido._

A Rosa do Inverno se sentou no chão úmido, molhando a sua roupa negra. Tinha que parecer vulnerável para o dragão que a encarava, tinha que admitir a sua superioridade em primeira instância pois eram criaturas, segundo o livro, orgulhosas o suficiente para agirem por impulsos auto-destrutivos apenas por conta de uma faísca no ego. _São exatamente como os Targaryen_. Abaixou a cabeça para demonstrar respeito e quando levantou o olhar, percebeu que Rhaegal ainda a observava atentamente. _Bom, ele não me atacou... isso é bom_.

Ela tinha a faca e o queijo na mão, o segredo de Valíria de um lado e poções enfraquecedoras do outro. Do mesmo modo que ela poderia libertar, assim poderia matar... _e assim se resume a minha vida_. Nas madrugadas que passou lendo aquele livro, chegou na conclusão de que eles não reconheciam Daenerys como autoridade máxima. Sem fazer movimentos bruscos, Arya iniciou os mantras e cantou-os baixinho para que apenas ela e Rhaegal estivessem conectados pois não dava certo quando havia outro dragão ou pessoa, por isso que cada dragão tinha um senhor e cada senhor tinha apenas um dragão. _Me pergunto como Daenerys não sabe disto_.

Rhaegal soltou fumaça pelas narinas, mas mesmo assim Arya não parou cantar. O objetivo era vencer na exaustão mesmo que ela tivesse que ficar dias fazendo a mesma coisa, assim como um Aegon lá fez ainda em Valíria. Ela não era uma Targaryen, quase não era uma Stark mais... ela estava só, vigiada e perseguida, tendo muitas responsabilidade em mãos. _O jogo é meu_. _Se eu conseguir o dragão, consigo o resto_.

Quieto, Arya tinha dúvidas se Rhaegal estava realmente prestando atenção nela e quando o dragão fechou os olhos, a menina se irritou profundamente. A paciência que tem que ter com aquele dragão era a mesma de pedir para lidar com uma criança birrenta. _"Dragões são criaturas egocêntricas", como já dizia o autor desse livro... sabe-se lá quem._

Ali eles alimentavam os dragões com corpos recém-mortos, o que fazia com que eles ficassem mais fortes... sendo bem contraditório ter um dono como humano e assim comer outros. Arya se aproximou de Rhaegal, ficando cara a cara com ele. As escamas eram mais bonitas ainda vistas de perto, a tonalidade de verde lembrava os campos do Norte e o bronze, Winterfell. Lembrou-se imediatamente que todos os punhais dos Stark eram feitos com bronze e aço valiriano, mas infelizmente devem ter sido roubados das criptas. Aquilo a encheu de raiva e o dragão pareceu sentir a mudança brusca no humor da jovem.

Ela se lembrou de que tinha que abaixar a cabeça novamente toda vez que o dragão a encarava com maior seriedade, e dessa vez, por mais incrível e louco que pareça, Rhaegal fez uma leve reverência. Um sorriso sincero atingiu os lábios da Rosa do Inverno, que estava convencida de que Daenerys não impôs respeito para os seus 'filhos'. Mas Arya resolveu ir mais longe: tocou as escamas da narina com o dedo indicador, bem de leve e com a maior delicadeza que conseguiu reunir. Tentou ficar firme mas tremia de vez em quando, o que estava fazendo ia contra todas as regras dos Faceless Men e se fosse pega naquele momento, logo iria ter sua cabeça rolando por aí.

_Ele está quieto e parece não me rejeitar._

O primeiro movimento brusco do dragão a assustou mas ele apenas estava cheirando-a, certificando de algo que ela não tinha a mínima ideia do que seria. Enquanto Rhaegal a cheirava, Arya fingia que não estava nervosa embora suas pernas estivessem claramente trêmulas, só que todo esse movimento do dragão demorava e logo foi necessário dar outra olhada no livro. Procurou o capítulo _"Reações Draconianas aos Estímulos Externos" _e passou as páginas com pressa, olhando para ele de vez em quando certificando-se de que estava tudo tranquilo.

"_...humanos estimulam as lembranças nos dragões, que geralmente são passadas de geração em geração e muitas vezes atribuídas por sentir uma certa familiaridade, por este motivo apenas os Targaryen possuem tal conexão..."_

_Seeeei... pelo que eu saiba eu sou filha de uma Tully e um Stark, e Daenerys é uma Targaryen pura... e eu que estou aqui a dominar o dragão dela._

Ficou com ele um pouco e como agradecimento pelo tempo passado de forma tão tranquila, atirou três cadáveres gordos que ele abocanhou com gosto. Fez o mesmo ritual das reverências e entoou os mantras novamente antes de sair dali. A única vez que ela pensou que Rhaegal fosse sair de lá foi quando ela realmente o fez, mas as correntes o prenderam bem.

- Um dia sairá daí, não demorará.

(...)

A Rosa do Inverno mantinha a chave dentro de suas roupas íntimas, ali ninguém a tocaria. Ela sempre era a primeira a adentrar os domínios da Casa do Preto e Branco, e a última a sair. Procurava trancar os aprendizes em seus respectivos quartos com a justificativa que eles tinham que aprender a lidar consigos mesmos antes de fazer qualquer besteira... como a que ela estava fazendo. Passara muito tempo examinando os pergaminhos secretos, principalmente quando a palavra Westeros estava em destaque.

Era um centro de espionagem pior do que ela pensava.

_O incesto entre Jaime e Cersei Lannister já está documentado desde que eles tinham treze anos de idade._

_A loucura de Aerys, o Rei Louco, foi induzida pelos homens que comando._

_Até a Muralha já estava documentada antes mesmo da queda de Valíria._

_Lysa Arryn, minha tia, que iniciou a guerra por causa de Mindinho._

_Minha mãe está 'viva'._

_Bran se misturou aos filhos da floresta._

_Rickon comendo pessoas vivas._

_Sansa matando Mindinho e manipulando o Ninho da Águia._

_A morte de Jeyne Westerling... pera, esta foi assassinada por nós._

Quanto mais lia, mais entendia que o jogo entre Reis e Lordes não se comparava ao que os Faceless jogavam. Os inimigos dos Faceless Men nunca foram definidos pois suas prioridades mudavam constantemente de acordo com o ritmo do mundo, mas nunca deixaram de acreditar que poderiam fazer parte de uma _reconstrução _geral. Mas primeiramente precisavam matar a todos que estavam deixando o mundo doente.

Certo dia, caminhando lentamente pela biblioteca de arquivos secretos e pensando no que poderia fazer para matar Walder Frey, colocando fim naquele cerco interminável nas Gêmeas. O jeito seria mandar alguém, não poderia se ausentar porque... porque... não estava pronta para voltar. Talvez nunca esteja. Aquilo pouparia o tempo de Jon e do seu exército.

Foi no momento em que pensou no nome do seu irmãozinho, reparou que havia um pergaminho amarelado embaixo dos livros de genealogia de Westeros com as palavras _"Lyanna Stark"_. Estranhou aquilo porque nunca sequer viu algo que mencionava a sua tia morta naquele lugar, ou seja, _o que Lyanna Stark poderia estar fazendo para essa informação ser tão importante para nós?_

Sem hesitou, ela puxou o pergaminho com cuidado. Havia um resquício de um lacre negro, e ela logo percebeu que o nome de sua tia estava em toda aquela gaveta e surpreendentemente lotada de informações.

Quanto mais Arya lia, pior a situação ficava.

Ela tinha que tomar uma decisão quanto aquilo, mas como deixar clara uma informação daquela? Como passar algo assim para Westeros? Ela poderia usar boatos mas não haveria ninguém para confirmar já que Howland Reed parecia determinado em se esconder no pântano dele.

_Segundo o relatório, ele tem medo da própria sombra._

Arya se via em uma situação surreal.

_Nós ameaçamos e matamos quem se pronuncia de forma explícita sobre o fato de que Jon, o meu irmãozinho, é filho de Rhaegar e Lyanna._

Aquilo alteraria todo o contexto de guerra em Westeres e ali ela estava, com todo o conhecimento documentado em que as fontes são as mais seguras possíveis. A questão é: _o que posso fazer com essa informação?_

_Devo deixar público?_

_Devo esquecer?_

_Qual é o meu dever?_

O lado complexo da vida da pequena loba estava se revirando, sendo impossível de conter toda aquela excitação de uma informação em que mudaria o rumo de toda a guerra civil. _O jogo está nas minhas mãos, agora o que fazer com ele? Saberão que fui eu que passei todas essas informações, o Homem Gentil saberá. _E todos os medos dela foram a superfície, o medo de perder a família, o medo de se perder, o medo de... _o medo fere mais profundamente do que qualquer espada, Arya Stark. _Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte enquanto lia todos os relatórios sobre a vida de Jon, chegando até uma selvagem chamada de Ygritte e isso a fez espumar de raiva e ficar aliviada de que a mulher já estava morta, _e com um filho na barriga_. _Lembre-se de nunca mencionar isso, Arya_.

_Todos temos segredos._

Mas a sensação de que Jon já havia se entregado para uma mulher a deixou tão puta de raiva que mal pensou quando pegou um pergaminho em branco e um tinteiro. Chamara uma das aprendizes para lhe trazer uma gaivota, assim fixaria a mensagem nas pernas daquele pássaro. Não confiaria em corvos, corujas ou pombas pois sabia que em Westeros eles significavam mensagens e gaivotas não eram usadas desta forma por lá.

Por fim, Arya pediu vários pássaros diferentes para mandar mensagens para lugares diferentes.

_Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste._

_Para Aegon._

_Para Jon._

_Para Daenerys._

_Para Vilavelha._

_Para Jardim de Cima._

_Para Dorne._

_Para Lady Stoneheart._

_Para Sansa Stark._

_Para Brynden Tully._

_Para a Patrulha da Noite._

_Para Porto Real._

Todos os lugares receberiam aquela informação mesmo que Arya precisasse se arriscar naquela demanda, ali estava o nome do seu antigo irmãozinho... e pensar nisso foi doloroso. Sempre referindo à ele como o seu 'irmãozinho', ela não conseguia sentir que ele não fosse seu irmão de sangue pois eram tão iguais, tão obstinados em criar um espaço próprio e... _porque papai escondeu tudo dele? _Arya não tinha certeza se era bom para uma criança saber o quanto os seus pais foram importantes, decisivos e mortalmente inconsequentes.

_Amor._

Era o que estava escrito em todo o pergaminho que documentava a relação de sua tia com o Príncipe. Parecia ocorrer em uma outra Westeros, tudo que estava descrito era tão bonito que ela mesma ficou se perguntando se era tudo verdade, pois aquilo não entrava em sua mente. _Como eles foram tão felizes assim? A felicidade deles era tão... ? _

_Será que ainda acredito nisso? No amor?_

Ela se pegou indecisa, não sabia o que pensar diante daquela complexa reflexão. Era difícil acreditar que coisas tão à la Sansa aconteciam, sempre enfrentou tanta crueldade, ignorância, frieza e violência... _então é mais do óbvio duvidar de tudo, não é?_

_Não é?_

Duvidar de que o lado bom dos homens existe já não fazia parte do mundo da pequena loba, a mesma tinha a certeza de que este lado apenas poucas pessoas ainda mantinham junto a si e com segurança. _Jon_. De fato, Arya se sentia tão pouco à vontade com demonstrações de afeto por pensar que poderiam ser mais uma arma de manipulação, mais uma falsidade dolorosa. Deixou todos esses pensamentos de lado pois chegaria na questão que mais tomava conta de sua mente nos últimos anos... _será que alguém me ama sem querer nada em troca?_

_O mundo sempre quer algo em troca._

_Valar Morghulis..._

_...Valar Dohaeris._

Em um reflexo consciente, ela desviou rapidamente à esquerda evitando que um punhal de arremesso acertasse o seu ombro. Como uma verdadeira e habilidosa Faceless, já sabia quem estava ali... _e que tentou matá-la_. Aquele arremesso era para ser mortal, e seria caso Arya não fosse uma warg. _Missandei esperou que eu ficasse concentrada para tentar um ataque, ela sabe que não tem chance alguma em um corpo a corpo_. O punhal estava cravado na parede de madeira escura e, sem hesitação, a pequena loba virou-se para encarar Missandei, a leal Faceless que agora servia Daenerys Targaryen intimamente.

_Pose de esquiva. Missandei está pronta para se defender e evitará o contato o máximo que puder... mas não sairá daqui andando, disso por ter certeza._

- Devo te elogiar, parece que tem olhos nas costas – comentou Missandei, ninguém suspeitava que as habilidades da pequena loba eram mais _complexas _do que o normal. Arya ergueu uma sobrancelha, _o que ela quer comigo? Pelo que eu saiba, o Homem Gentil que a supervisionava _– O Homem Gentil parece ter se esquecido disso quando me levou pra cama.

_Então... Missandei... o matou...?_

Sem deixar qualquer rastro de seu choque, Arya apenas assentiu.

_Fingir é uma arte que apenas os melhores mentirosos sabem fazer_.

Só que o coração dela batia aceleradamente pois aquilo só significava uma coisa:

_Traição._

A única barreira para que Daenerys Targaryen conseguisse os seus dragões de volta se chamava Arya, ou melhor, a Rosa do Inverno. _Missandei extraiu a informação_.

- Ele fez mal em confiar em seu juramento – Arya falou após um silêncio necessário, ela precisava analisar todas as saídas de emergência daquele lugar. _E ainda mandar as cartas _– Deve realmente valer a pena servir Daenerys Targaryen.

_Palavras venenonas para pessoas sem honra. Até mesmo um Faceless a tem._

Missandei deu de ombros despreocupadamente, como sempre.

- Não quero ficar presa para sempre – argumentou imediatamente, como se aquela resposta estivesse na ponta da sua língua ferina – Daenerys é justa.

_Justa, irresponsável, inconsequente e apaixonada demais por seu próprio ego._

Arya tomou consciência de que Missandei tinha três punhais de arremesso escondidos, sem falar com fogo-vivo. _Fogo-vivo?!_

_Ela quer queimar arquivos, Arya. Queima de arquivo._

Era pior do que ela imaginava, não entragaria a Casa do Preto e Branco em ruínas logo em sua gestão.

- Você fez um juramento – a pequena loba estava ganhando tempo embora sair dali, deixar todas as informações e provas queimando e se perdendo... _é simplesmente inaceitável fazer isso. Não abandonarei, não sem as provas de que Jon é filho de Lyanna e Rhaegar _– Mas para você não significa nada mesmo. Se juntou aos mercenários baratos, dothrakis selvagens e escravos, Faceless Missandei? Nunca pensei que fosse tão sentimental ao se aliar aos pobres e oprimidos.

_Ganhe tempo, Arya._

Missandei franziu o cenho, parecia revoltada. _Parece que o emocional dela ficou mais aberto depois que conheceu a tal Danenerys. _

A pequena loba percebeu que nenhuma arma ajudaria naquele momento, exceto o seu próprio corpo. Arya tinha a Agulha presa na cintura, debaixo de suas vestes negras, três punhais de aço valiriano e um punhado de pó de escamagris. _Tem que haver um jeito... _mas antes dela continuar o seu pensamento, desviou de outra faca de arremesso e quando pensou percebeu que não poderia desviar da terceira, que foi atirada logo em seguida em questão de milésimos de segundo, desembanhou Agulha rapidamente e acertou esta terceira faca, emitindo um som metálico e a mesma foi parar do outro lado da Sala dos Segredos.

_Missandei não sairá daqui viva._

Antes de qualquer reação da traidora, a lobinha resolveu testar algo novo e extremamente útil. Concentrou-se rapidamente e fechou os olhos, saindo do seu corpo e entrando no dela, que gemeu de dor e angústia por não controlar mais as suas reações corporais. Tomando o corpo dela, Arya se viu no comando da situação e logo a fez cair de joelhos, gritando. Acessou as suas lembranças, checando todos os momentos que ela havia passado com a tal Daenerys Targaryen e seus companheiros. Havia uma conversa sobre a própria Rosa do Inverno e o motivo por a perseguirem tantos nos últimos dias foi a revelação de que a mesma era uma Faceless.

"_A favorita do mais poderoso", foram as palavras de Missandei_, _"...ela sabe tudo que acontece nas Cidades Livres e Westeros, khaleesi". _

Arya balançou a cabeça lentamente, provando o gostinho de quem se vinga cruelmente de seus inimigos.

_Levarei-a à loucura._

E assim foi feito, a lobinha nunca teve compaixão por traidores. Principalmente quando há dois dragões e uma instituição poderosa em jogo, _não, não abrirei mão dos segredos, querida Missandei_. Examinando todas as memórias dela, foi surpreendida por uma conversa que ela teve com Jorah Mormont sobre o bastardo de Ned Stark, Jon Snow. Felizmente, eles nada sabiam da real origem de Jon e isso teria que ser comunicado o mais rápido possível. Logo se viu sem outras novidades, apenas um desejo ainda maior de proteger o seu 'irmãozinho'. _Mesmo que eu tenha que assassinar os meus próprios 'irmãos'. _

Imobilizou-a mentalmente, permitindo com que seus movimentos ficassem travados. Assim cumpriu o seu dever novamente, Arya colocou o pé esquerdo sobre o corpo da traidora e mirou a sua nuca, planejando fazer do jeito antigo, como todos os Stark fazem. Em um movimento rápido, Agulha foi rápida, limpa e eficaz, e a cabeça de Missandei jazia no chão e separada do seu corpo. Imóvel, o cadáver dela se tornou mais um naquela Casa do Preto e Branco.

Arya respirou profundamente, _o mundo está cheio de traidores. Ratos._

_Está na hora de colocar tudo em ordem, Arya. Queira ou não, os Faceless agora são de sua responsabilidade... _

Antes de tudo, mandou todas as cartas e em um impulso do momento, escreveu algo a mais na carta para o seu querido 'irmãozinho'.

(...)

A Lady Stoneheart estava cumprindo o papel de líder rebelde como ninguém e Jon se viu na posição de quem nunca acreditaria que aquilo poderia acontecer. Nem em seus piores pesadelos Catelyn Tully virara uma aberração daquela, tanto moral quanto física, portanto não tinha argumento algum para julgá-lo. Definido como Rei do Norte pelos próprios nortenhos, o objetivo agora era adquirir independência, assim como Robb morreu tentando. Descobrira sobre a carta de sucessão um dia depois de tomarem as Gêmeas, que estavam anormalmente desprotegidas e vulneráveis. Segundo os relatos dos soldados, quase nenhuma resistência foi vista e adentrá-la foi mais fácil do que entrar em um bordel. Tanto ao Sul com os rebeldes quanto ao Norte com os seu exército numeroso e mortal.

_Tudo se torna extremamente afiado, frio e mortal no Inverno, sejam homens ou o próprio clima._

O jeito era a adaptação.

E a grande ajuda de alimentos vindos fora de Westeros fora uma grande surpresa, segundo Lorde Manderly eram negociações vantajosas com o Banco de Ferro de Bravos, que resolveu apoiar a causa deles por conta das dívidas que a coroa contraiu em três décadas. Ficando a par daquela situação, Jon percebeu que o caminho que estava tomando poderia ser a morte, assim como Robb.

_Mas eu não sou ingênuo como ele._

Mulheres não o tentavam, simplesmente não tinha olhos para nenhuma a não ser a procura por sua irmãzinha. A frustração crescia a cada dia que se passava e mesmo com a ajuda de Catelyn Tully e Sansa Stark, não havia nenhum tipo de informação da pequena loba. Jon ficara incrédula com a mudança que Sansa teve, tanto físico quanto emocional. Mesmo com todos aqueles anos e acontecimentos, ela não dava nenhum espaço para ele, assim como Catelyn Tully. Ambas sentiam que Jon estava usurpando a posição de Rickon.

Aquilo o aborrecia.

_Rickon foi educado por canibais, realmente é melhor que ele fique na minha posição?_

_Elas não confiam em mim, mesmo com todo o Norte confiando._

- Sulistas, Vossa Graça – consolou-o Howland Reed, um dos seus mais leais conselheiros, em meio a uma comemoração em Porto Branco. Eles comemoravam as dívidas que a coroa havia feito com os bravosianos pois sem as provisões, não saberiam como estariam naquele Inverno rigoroso, talvez um dos piores. O segundo motivo estava sendo a finalização de todo o extermínio dos inimigos dos nortenhos no Norte. Jon tomava o seu vinho, observando a felicidade alheia e sentindo-se só – Elas não sabem o que é o Norte, como tudo aqui funciona e o que precisamos. Lady Catelyn e Lady Sansa possuem um mundo completamente diferente do nosso, o único laço entre nós é a vingança. Quando terminarmos, o laço se romperá.

_Espero que sim, não suporto ter que olhar para a cara apodrecida de Catelyn Tully com aqueles olhos mortos me julgando._

- Se depender de Catelyn Tully, posso estar morto em questão de tempo – comentou em uma tragédia um pouco cômica, fazendo o seu conselheiro rir – Mas preciso comandar antes disto. Bran e Rickon estão seguros? Achei Bran muito magro, quase não o reconheci. Para ser sincero, quase não reconheci ninguém.

- O tempo é cruel – concordou Howland Reed, assentindo e passando a mão na barba – O seu pai sempre falou em como tudo é mutável, até mesmo o que pensamos ser mais firme em nossa vida pode se modificar diante de circunstâncias extremas. Acho que todos nós estamos vivenciando isso.

Jon tomou mais um gole do seu vinho, assentindo.

- Verdade, - começou lentamente, pensando seriamente em se recolher mais cedo – mas não sabia que Lorde Eddard Stark era tão poético.

Howland Reed o encarou estranhamente por alguns momentos. Aqueles olhos sérios e profundos tinham sempre algo a esconder, Jon sempre soube que toda vez que o Lorde Reed o observava fazia com que o primeiro tivesse a impressão de que o velho sabia bem mais que ele. Era um daqueles momentos em que Jon se sentia estranho apenas por estar sendo mirado. Sábio, Howland Reed era respeitado e o seu apoio foi decisivo para o atual Rei do Norte.

_Nunca entendi porque tanta devoção, nunca sequer o vi antes._

- Lorde Eddard Stark já lhe falou da sua mãe, Vossa Graça? – perguntou estranhamente. Jon interrompeu o movimento que levava a taça até a sua boca, lembrara imediatamente que Howland Reed foi para a guerra com o seu pai.

Um pouco anestesiado, e chocado, perguntou-se como eles chegaram naquele assunto.

- Não – respondeu secamente, era um assunto que ele ignorava dentro de si – Ele nunca se deu o trabalho de me explicar.

A mágoa do Lobo Branco era nítida mesmo com a intenção de escondê-la de tudo e todos. Mas não adiantava, Howland Reed parecia saber decifrá-lo facilmente.

Uma mulher estava dançando para alguns soldados, naquela hora Jon perguntou-se:

_Porque eu não sinto mais... tesão?_

Ele meio que se sentia _seco_.

- Conheci o seu pai há muito tempo, minha mãe era filha de um peixeiro comum em Porto Real – confessou o homem, dando uma piscadela para Jon, que sorriu – Ah, o amor! Foi um escândalo, acho que você sabe o quanto a Lady Reed odiou a escolha do filho, não é?

Jon assentiu, aquela história é bem conhecida. As camponesas suspiravam com histórias de amor daquele jeito.

_Mas será que ainda acredito no amor?_

_Mulher e homem?_

- E quase expulsou o seu pai de casa, lembro-me bem da história – respondeu Jon com um sorriso de lado, era interessante quantos rumos uma vida poderia ter – Mas não sabia que conhecera o meu pai no Sul.

- Foi em Porto Real que o vi pela primeira vez, era jovem e sabia o que queria melhor do que os outros, era um rapaz obstinado... como você – começou inesperadamente a falar do passado, deixando o Rei do Norte um pouco receoso do que poderia sair daquilo. O passado o assustava tanto quanto um Outro, por isso procurava não remexer coisas que já não estavam mais vivas – Ele tinha uma expressão profunda e absurdamente melancólica de vez em quando, seus olhos eram intimidantes e sempre me perguntei o porque de tanta dor. Certa vez, houve um desentendimento entre ele e Robert Baratheon em um torneio lá no Ninho da Águia. Foi difícil contê-los, ambos explodiam em violência e sobrou para o próprio Jon Arryn apartar a briga.

Jon piscou os olhos algumas vezes, procurava entender direito o que estava se passando.

- E minha mãe? – perguntou irritantemente curioso, odiava quando tinha a oportunidade de conhecer o próprio passado. Afinal, quem não tem medo do que não é conhecido? _Nunca se sabe... _– O senhor começou me falar dela.

Howland Reed assentiu lentamente, observando o Lobo Branco atentamente.

- Ela era atípica, o seu pai se interessou a primeira vista e isso lhe rendeu uma confusão desastrosa – respondeu-o com o mesmo tom de voz, parecia saudoso... _não, ele parece estar querendo me passar algo... mas o que? _– Era uma menina ainda, tinha seus treze anos quando aconteceu. Tinha um jeito selvagem, gostava de espadas e armaduras, odiava quando alguém lhe dava ordens e tinha um espírito tão livre que logo abandonou suas raízes. Era incomum vê-la vestindo roupas femininas ou com o cabelo arrumado, talvez por ser tão diferente de tudo que conhecia... bem, o seu pai gostou dela imediatamente.

Jon se sentia deprimido naquele momento, mas não apenas pela sua mãe.

- Arya.

- Hum? – perguntou o Lorde Reed, demorando para captar a informação, quando o fez... assentiu – Sim, posso dizer que são semelhantes até certo ponto.

_As características de minha mãe são semelhantes às de minha irmãzinha... e perdi as duas sem ter a oportunidade de protegê-las._

- Ela está viva? – perguntou deprimido demais para continuar o assunto em sua querida e amada Arya.

Howland Reed balançou a cabeça, suspirando logo em seguida.

- Ela morreu em seu parto.

(...)

Era incrível o que o Banco de Ferro de Bravos estava oferecendo ao Norte. Tantos alimentos, vestimentas e matéria-prima para armas e armaduras, era impossível não se sentir agradecido pelo presente que os deuses lhe estava enviando. Jon se sentia contente em não ter que enfrentar a mesma situação da Patrulha da Noite, nunca viu o Norte tão cheio de vitalidade quanto agora. Organizando ao seu jeito, o Rei do Norte tinha a sensação de que estava acontecendo algo por trás de tudo aquilo mas naquele momento não importava, afinal, o fato era que o Norte virara um lugar mais seguro do qu o Sul, que estava um caos.

Já estava mais do que decidido que se Aegon interferisse na ordem do Norte, Ninho da Águia e Correrio, não hesitariam e iriam à guerra. Foi essa a decisão que eles tomaram, Catelyn Tully e o Peixe Negro administravam as terras fluviais enquanto Sansa Stark, que não pôde se casar com o tal herdeiro do Ninho por motivos morais... mas... nada como a fortuna de Mindinho como agente manipulador. _E também é mais vantajoso eles se aliarem a alguma família dominante, no caso, os Stark._

_Mas eu não sou um Stark, não um puro-sangue._

_Mas se for pensar assim, Catelyn Tully é uma Tully._

A aliança era Stark-Tully-Snow. Se um entrasse em guerra, os outros dois também entrariam. Ninguém gostava de encarar os rebeldes de Catelyn Tully em campo aberto ou adentrar o Ninho da Águia, aquela fortaleza no alto das montanhas. As Gêmeas estavam sob o controle dos Tully, para a felicidade de Jon.

_Quero distância daquele lugar, é mais amaldiçoado do que o Punho dos Primeiros Homens._

A Muralha também estava anormalmente tranquila após a passagem dos selvagens estar sendo livre, tanto para ir quanto para voltar desde que concordassem com os termos que deveriam seguir. _Um comportamento violento incentiva variações do mesmo, respeito todos querem e os selvagens não são diferentes._ Mance Rayder era o Senhor Comandante agora sob as ordens do Rei do Norte, recebendo todas provisões necessárias para enfrentar aquele tenebroso Inverno. Mance era outro que preferia não perguntar, por enquanto, como e porque tantas mercadorias estavam vindo praticamente de graça... _não é bom mexer em um campo que está ganhando, não agora_. Ninguém conhecia mais a Muralha como Mance, o seu leal companheiro, e Jon não questionava as atitudes que amigo tomava naquele canto do mundo. _Não, a Muralha pertence à ele agora_.

_Melisandre continua lá, para a minha alegria._

A mulher vermelha tentava seduzi-lo a todo custo mas Jon não se sentia inclinado a aceitar a proposta de sexo com ela. Não era certo, pelo menos para Jon, se ele não ama... _qual o motivo de ir pra cama com ela?_

O Rei do Norte não se abria com ninguém em seus assuntos sentimentais, Sam até tentava mas Jon havia virado uma pedra gelada. De vez em quando o humor do Lobo Branco estava tão negro que era melhor se isolar para não arranjar confusão. O regimento de Jon voltava para Winterfell, estavam reconstruindo todo o local e como aquele tipo de obra demorava, eles ficavam monitorando o Norte como se fossem nômades, partindo para todos os castelo e verificando todas as vilas.

_Tenho que ser um Rei ativo._

'_Rei'._

_Melhor nem pensar nisso._

Nymeria, Fantasma e seus dezesseis filhotes corriam pelo campo, fazendo companhia no passeio que Jon sempre fazia antes do amanhecer. Era o único momento que tinha paz e ficar com a sua alcateia era mais do que reconfortante, se sentia como se estivesse em casa... _mesmo nunca tendo uma_. Nymeria e Fantasma fizeram tantos filhotes que até os selvagens mais experientes se surpreenderam com a capacidade fértil de ambos. Nymeria e Fantasma eram alfa por natureza, grandes e perigosos... não tinha como não ficar intimidado com todo aquele poderio nortenho. Enquanto Nymeria brincava com os filhotes e Fantasma acompanhava Jon, este ficou pensando se Arya realmente estivesse viva e se ela teria instintos maternos assim como a sua loba acabou adquirindo com o passar do tempo, antes Nymeria parecia um macho alfa mas assim que ficou prenha... tudo mudou.

_Fantasma também mudou drasticamente._

Muito companheiros, o Rei do Norte se envergonhava ao lembrar dele e de sua irmãzinha pois eram assim.

_Exceto pelo acasalamento._

Isto o deixava desconcertado.

Pensou, caso ela estivesse viva, em como ela estaria.

_Como a aparência poderia estar?_

_O corpo deve ter se desenvolvido, as feições de criança desaparecido e todo aquele jeito rebelde... não, Arya nunca perderia a sua rebeldia pois é a sua essência._

Jon gostava dela por ser atípica... e então ocorreu um pequeno problema, fazendo-o corar violentamente e querer fingir que aquilo não aconteceu. Nymeria e Fantasma começaram a cruzar naquele momento, fazendo com que o Rei do Norte se perguntasse se Arya, caso estivesse viva, ainda era virgem... e assim o membro de Jon pulsou, fazendo-o fechar os olhos de vergonha.

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários logo de cara, é bem importante saber que estou no caminho certo! Obrigada Dama Layla, sempre prestativa em minhas fics, e Rashomon, amei o seu comentário *-* espero que comente mais vezes! Pois é, voltando aos nossos lindos personagens, quem gostou de Howland Reed falando do de Rhaegar ao invés de Ned? E Arya chefiando os Faceless Men + o Banco de Ferro de Bravos? E Jon dominando tudo mas em estado de confusão por ver Nymeria e Fantasma se pegando? Sansa com a fortuna de Mindinho? Catelyn ainda com vontade de matar Jon? Bem... devo dizer que até entre os Faceless Men existe traição! Espero tenham gostado, beijos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Já era a décima vez que Arya sonhava com Jon.

_Sonhos de loba._

Depois que ela usou a sua habilidade de warg para enlouquecer a traidora, sentia algumas tonturas quando acordava. Arya se sentia um pouco vulnerável com toda a confusão mental que a atingiu depois daquele dia. Era como se a mente dela vagasse a terras desconhecidas quando estava dormindo, principalmente quando se direcionava para o Norte de Westeros, junto ao seu 'irmãozinho'. Ela também descobriu que as cartas nunca chegaram por causa de uma maldita tempestade marítima, o que estava se tornando comum naqueles tempos. A única carta que ela achava ter chegado foi a da sua perseguidora número um: Daenerys Targaryen.

Não era nem bom pensar naquilo, era outra dor de cabeça a aguentar e Arya não estava muito bem. Os sintomas de menstruação com os efeitos mentais daquele ato haviam a abatido durante alguns dias, restando a Jaqen, que estava de volta a Bravos, colocar ordem nas coisas enquanto ela descansava. A pequena loba se preocupava pelo fato de estar um pouco lenta, sair de sua mansão era a mesma coisa de ser capturada. Desde que matara todos os proprietários do Banco de Ferro de Bravos, tinha sua cabeça a prêmio... _mas então eu mato quem a pede_. Era bem simples, Arya arriscava tudo que tinha para dar ao Norte de Westeros a chance de se unificar com Jon como Rei, isso ninguém nunca tiraria dele e foi esta a promessa que a própria fez para si.

_O problema era fazer tudo acontecer_.

A partir da terceira morte, os homens mais importantes das Cidades Livres logo trataram de se armar pois Arya estava iniciando a sua própria revolta, ainda com a autorização do povo de Bravos. _Eles que não são loucos de ir contra a minha palavra_, mas nada era feito com eles e tudo permanecia na sua perfeita paz. A única diferença era que os estrangeiros tinham que ficar mais atentos pois os olhos cresceram, os olhos de Arya eram centenas e eles, algumas dezenas.

_Nenhum Targaryen ousou entrar em meu território, seja um dragão vermelho ou um Blackfyre. Independente disto, dragões em Bravos apenas nos calabouços da minha morada._

Arya fez da Casa do Preto e Branco a sua casa, ou melhor, mansão. Fingiu derrubar aquela estrutura e reformou toda a parte externa para deixar claro que os Faceless tinham mudado de local, pelo menos o templo deles. O que ninguém esperava era que fazia parte, apenas, de um novo disfarce elaborado pela própria comandante: Arya Stark de Winterfell.

_Não preciso mentir para mais ninguém, agora o jogo foi invertido._

Quando matou o último proprietário do Banco de Ferro, um velho solitário e sovina, um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios. Como os outros, foi uma decapitação rápida e limpa, não deixou rastro algum e naquele momento ela se viu livre de toda a opressão que a cobria desde que o Homem Gentil morrera. Aquilo a entristecia por motivos óbvios, principalmente depois de receber a cabeça dele dias depois que matara Missandei. Era a prova de que Arya estava definitivamente no poder.

Jaqen havia deixado claro que um deles tinha que se sentar na cadeira do Banco de Ferro e o outro, na Casa do Preto e Branco. Por conta disso, ambos definiram os papéis estratégicos para cumprir os planos que beneficiavam os nortenhos e os Faceless Men. O problema era que a pequena loba não poderia mais se esconder depois de se expôr daquela forma, era como se estivesse largando um rumo da vida dela que agora quem tomava conta era o seu melhor amigo e escudeiro, Jaqen.

_Pense que é melhor assim, não terá como se esconder... um dia Daenerys Targaryen irá lhe encontrar, mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_Ainda mais com Sor Barristan, o cavaleiro que me viu milhares de vezes em Porto Real._

- A menina tem medo – constatou Jaqen enquanto eles andavam pela Sala dos Segredos, analisando os pergaminhos e as contas de toda a organização.

Arya deu de ombros, trancando os pergaminhos em relação ao Norte de Westeros em uma gaveta secreta. A chave-mestra ficava com ela, nisso Jaqen não se intrometia.

- Não tenho medo de nada – argumentou um pouco irritada, toda a perspectiva de se colocar em exposição a deixava nervosa. _Tenho medo de não gostarem de mim, do que eu me tornei..._

- Pode ser que não tenha – concordou Jaqen, assentindo lentamente e a observando – Apenas penso que se entrou no jogo dos tronos, não terá como fugir. Viu o que aconteceu com o Homem Gentil? Ele fugiu... e morreu.

A pequena loba revirou os olhos impacientemente, se levantando do chão após guardar todos os pergaminhos que mudariam a história de Westeros. Ela costumava mudar o lugar de guardá-los todos os dias, tanto no alto das estantes quanto nos buracos que fizera embaixo das estantes. Enfim, ela aprendeu, em todos os anos difíceis que passara, a desconfiar da própria sombra.

- Não sou fraca e não fugirei – falou enquanto coçava a cabeça, o chá da lua a deixava com muita alergia. Pérola Negra sempre a ensinara de que quando quisesse aliviar os efeitos da menstruação, era só tomar um pouco de chá da lua. _O problema é quando se tem alergia dele... _– Só penso que isso chegará aos ouvidos da minha família em questão de dias.

- Porque teme a sua família? – perguntou com intenção de ajudá-la, assim como sempre fez. Eles estavam descendo as escadas até onde os dragões ficavam, treinando-os diariamente com os dois livros restantes sobre a queda de Valíria – A menina tem medo. Sim, ela tem.

_Medo..._

- Não sou o sonho de toda família, principalmente dos Stark – justificou após um silêncio enquanto desciam as escadas até o lugar mais profundo de toda Bravos. Jaqen, que segurava a tocha, assentiu levemente. Já ela estava mergulhada em dúvidas e mais dúvidas.

- Então a menina tem medo de rejeição – concluiu o homem sem rosto, seus olhos astutos a miravam e ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em como o seu melhor amigo ainda a via como a menina de Harrenhal. _No fundo, pode ser que ainda tenho o comportamento de quando ele me conheceu... _– Talvez ter uma mãe como a Lady Stoneheart também não seja o sonho de toda filha. Quem iria te rejeitar quando se tem um canibal, um warg poderoso, uma estrategista frígida, uma líder de carnificinas e um Rei na família?

- Não consigo enxergá-los assim, se você quer saber – comentou em uma espécie de desabafo. Coçando a cabeça novamente, ela se lembrou de nunca mais tomar o maldito chá da lua. _Isso me faz coçar tanto que me pergunto se é melhor continuar com as cólicas... _– A minha lembrança está em Winterfell, quando ainda bricávamos com as neves de verão e imaginávamos quando que poderíamos viajar por aí. O destino é algo confuso, querido Jaqen.

- Tão confuso que agora você está com todas as peças na mão e tem medo de mostrar quem é que está com elas – argumentou rapidamente, abrindo a porta de Vyserion para o treinamento enquanto Arya abria a de Rhaegal. _Cada um com o seu respectivo dragão... _– O que Syrio falava disso?

_Syrio._

- Que o medo faz mais estrago do que aço valiriano – respondeu automaticamente, ela sentia falta dos conselhos do seu antigo professor de dança, que se revelou ser o Homem Gentil logo após a sua morte – Daenerys Targaryen requisitou uma audiência com o principal proprietário do Banco de Ferro, ou seja, eu.

- Para quando?

- Amanhã, assim que o sol nascer – respondeu rapidamente, sua mente trabalhava tão rápido que ficara pensando se era loucura o que estava para fazer... _dominei seus dragões, Daenerys... e agora, o que fará? _– O que me aconselha?

- A menina pede conselhos... – refletiu lentamente, acariciando Vyserion entre os seus olhos. Os dragões estavam cada vez maiores, _usar humanos como alimento se revelou bastante útil... _- ...e este Jaqen sabe o que fala quando diz que Bravos não é mais um lugar seguro para uma nortenha tão decisiva. Daenerys não saberá quem você é, mas os outros irão. Tem que escolher o seu destino, Arya Stark de Winterfell.

- Quais são eles? – perguntou-o, dando um cadáver fresco para Rhaegal, este último já tinha se acostumado tanto com a presença de Arya e Jaqen que não precisava mais de correntes. _E agora que sei por onde o colocaram... _

- Ir até Westeros, revelar o que deve ser revelado, ou ficar aqui e enfrentar a fúria da menina Targaryen – respondeu distraidamente, falsamente é claro, pronto para começar o treinamento com o seu respectivo dragão. Arya ergueu uma sobrancelha, _ele está mesmo me incentivando nisso? _– Um Blackfyre ruma ao Norte com a Companhia Dourada e meio Sul. A Daenerys Targaryen tem um dragão indisciplinado e teimoso, e não sairá daqui enquanto não achar os nossos tão estimados dragões.

- Então você está falando que não a deixará sair daqui de forma alguma enquanto eu resolvo minhas coisas? – perguntou com um sorriso crescendo em sua face, mal acreditando no que ele estava propondo. _Ele vai matar Daario Naharis, o homem que assassinou a sua família... _– De um lado, a minha vingança. Do outro, a sua. Quem somos mesmo? Não creio que sejamos tão bons Faceless Men quando pensamos.

- E isso importa quando se tem o domínio, menina loba? – perguntou maliciosamente, piscando um olho – Vingança é vingança. Assim como eu devo fazer a minha, você deve fazer a sua.

Arya assentiu, o nervosismo tomava conta de seu corpo.

_E se eles me olharem com decepção? Tristeza?_

_Rejeição...?_

- E se Daenerys Targaryen virar um Aerys? – perguntou-o decididamente, fazendo-o sorrir. O seu coração de loba batia aceleradamente, era como se ela estivesse entrando em uma jornada ao desconhecido porque, no fundo, Arya não sabia se realmente reconheceria a sua família... e isso a frustrava inteiramente – Saberá o que fazer?

Jaqen deu de ombros.

- Eu não, - começou a responder com um sorriso de que armava muito mais coisa do que Arya pensava, mesmo com isso a confiança dela não iria se abalar... _ele tem os seus motivos, eu tenho os meus... _– mas meu querido Vyserion, ah, ele saberá muito bem. Arrume suas coisas hoje e monte Rhaegal, soltarei vários fogos de artifício de madrugada para distrair a todos, nisso você pode rumar até o seu destino tranquilamente. Não se esqueça, lobinha, _não olhe para trás._

(...)

Jaqen a levou até o precipício de Bravos, um local isolado e com a fama de mal-assombrado, claro que espalhado pelos próprios Faceless Men. A menina loba descobriu que ali havia um portão secreto que levava até o subsolo da Casa do Preto e Branco, ou seja, até onde os dragões estavam. A madrugada estava começando quando ela se sentou na areia da praia, ajeitando toda a sua vestimenta para aquela viagem tão sem noção que mal podia acreditar na loucura que estava fazendo.

_Aqui estou eu, segurando cinco capas pesadas de todos os tipos de materiais, um óculos ridículo que Jaqen me deu caso o vento me incomodar (que sei que vai) e... bem, uma larga bolsa de couro de dragão, não dá para perfurá-la de forma alguma. _

Procurando não pensar muito no que estava a fazer, Arya checou se todos os pergaminhos e as provas dos acontecimentos estavam guardados ali. Checara aquilo mais de um milhão de vezes, mas era sempre bom ter certeza de que quando chegasse em Westeros, não precisaria se desesperar. Tinha tantos dragões de ouro que se perguntou onde poderia guardar todos, portanto, saiu espalhando diversas quantias em todos os lugares que conseguiu imaginar.

Uma forte enxaqueca a atingiu, poderia ser o resultado do nervosismo ou do chá da lua que sempre dá errado quando ela toma, ou até mesmo da sua forma warg de ser. Jaqen a alertara que não a levaria para novas missões nos próximos meses, fazendo com que ela se sentisse um pouco inútil em Bravos.

_Não contesto Jaqen._

Era uma verdade universal.

Quando escutou os primeiros fogos de artifício, percebeu que a hora havia chegado. Haviam doze Faceless Men ao redor de Bravos soltando os fogos, iriam deixar toda a cidade e arredores em completo estado de confusão. Levantou-se rapidamente, prontificando na entrada do precipício. O céu escuro estava sendo manchado por uma fumaça negra, impossibilitando de ver qualquer tipo de sinal... _como no plano arquitetado por Anzelaaci_. O portão abriu de uma vez, revelando um dragão enorme, forte e intimidante... um dragão de escamas verdes e bronze, um dragão que teve uma conexão incrivelmente amigável com a sua dona, Arya Stark de Winterfell. Fazendo os típicos movimentos, ela fez com que o dragão ficasse ao seu lado na areia.

Com a sela, feita pelos Faceless Men de última hora, apropriada para um dragão e uma pequena loba, o primeiro abaixou-se para ela poder montar e, quando o fez, Arya se arrepiou com a possibilidade de enfrentar o desconhecido. Seu coração batia sem paz, perguntando-se se era realmente capaz de voar em um dragão. Olhou para trás, Jaqen acenava discretamente para ela, que sorriu.

_Será se estaremos vivos depois que tudo isso acabar?_

"_Não olhe pra trás", ele falou anteriormente._

Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e deu o comando para Rhaegal abrir as asas. Observando a balbúrdia que estava acontecendo no céu, perguntou-se sobre o que esperava que acontecesse em Westeros. Ela estava indo por impulso, sim, mas estava na hora.

_Está na hora de voltar._

Deu um novo comando para Rhaegal: voar.

(...)

Passou a mão pelo cabelo pela quinta vez, Jon estava incomodado com qualquer fator. Estranhamente ansioso, algo o deixava inquieto e, pra piorar, ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que seria. Aquela madrugada estava fria, como sempre, e a neve caía impiedosamente lá fora. Pela janela do quarto que foi do seu pai, Ned Stark, o Rei do Norte analisava a paisagem sombria, os muros de Winterfell estavam completamente tomados pela neve e os vigias se esforçavam em manter as chamas do castelo acesas. Vestindo trajes ainda do jantar, ele não teve paciência de trocar de roupa para dormir.

_Não dormi nem mesmo duas horas._

O colchão de penas parecia uma cama de espinhos e lembrar que teria uma reunião de manhã com todos os seus generais, causou-lhe uma exaustão digna de um Rei solitário. A coroa de prata no formato de um lobo adormecido pesava e precisava de paciência em lidar com a ignorância alheia. Com o tempo, o Norte se acostumara com o Jon Snow, um rapaz determinado, guerreiro e inteligente. Com certeza um estrategista inato, mas como lidar com a solidão ao cair da noite?

"_Mulheres, quer uma?", talvez eu deva seguir o conselho de Mance._

_Mas não tenho tempo para isso._

_Primeiro o dever e depois, o que será que vem depois?_

A incerteza da vida de Jon o deixava entorpercido. Todos esperavam um herdeiro, até mesmo uma pretendente e isso ele não conseguia oferecer a nenhuma. A angústia era pior do que qualquer ferimento físico, não sabia o que seria pior...

_...admitir que minha irmãzinha está morta ou colocar uma jovem para ocupar o lugar de Arya._

Não que ele esteja pensando 'absurdos' com a irmãzinha dele. A partir do momento que Jon desse por si que Arya provavelmente estava morta, logo tinha que se concentrar em outra mulher... _mas como se concentrar em duas ao mesmo tempo? Tenho que achá-la, sei que está viva. Eu sinto em Nymeria, eu sinto a pulsação de Arya._

_Ela está viva._

Por essas e outras que Jon se fechava para o mundo. Conseguira tudo que propôs, menos Arya Stark.

_Nada pior do que o fracasso._

Fantasma e Nymeria, junto com sua prole, estavam caçando naquela hora. Caçando juntos, para o pesadelo dos camponeses que eram contra a estada de Jon em Winterfell. Sim, ainda havia quem falava que estava usurpando o lugar de direito de Rickon Stark.

_Foda-se essas pessoas, até mesmo Catelyn Tully._

Jon não sabia lidar bem com a sensação de fracasso.

Sonhara com ela nos últimos dias, todas as vezes ela mostrava Agulha e parecia não ter crescido. Era a Arya de seus pensamentos, sua irmãzinha imaculada que só pensava em lutar, correr, se aventurar pelo mundo, não se prender a nenhum laço feminino como o matrimônio. _Ela era a menina dos olhos do nosso pai._ Em seus sonhos, ele conseguia ver o quanto ela ainda tinha feições de criança e como tudo aquilo não havia acontecido.

Jon olhou em volta.

_Só. Estou só, como sempre._

_Sou o Rei, todos me respeitam e consideram o que falo. Tenho meu próprio castelo, meus vassalos e um exército poderoso. Como posso estar com a sensação de que não consegui nada?_

Ele recebera uma carta de Catelyn Tully semana passada, ameaçando-o de que se não colocasse Rickon como Lorde de Winterfell, haveria problemas entre as terras fluviais com o Norte. Era triste pensar como os Stark viraram uma bagunça, uma estupidez, uma ignorância...

_...e o que meu pai pensaria disto?_

_Foda-se todos eles. Onde está a minha paz?_

_Será se era assim que os Reis do Trono de Ferro se sentiam?_

_Desorientados? Perdidos? Com a sensação de que são impotentes perante a vida?_

O jovem Rei do Norte suspirou, era mais uma longa madrugada que o deixava confuso. Descobriu-se só até mesmo perante os Stark, Rickon mal sabia quem era e o que poderia fazer com a sua vida.

_Viver como um selvagem canibal e achar isso normal não é nada... convidativo._

Bran estava estranho embora costumava tratar Jon com amizade... _mas era só_. _Algo aconteceu com ele e não quer me contar._ O lobo branco tinha a sensação de que o seu meio-irmão sabia mais do que ele pensava, talvez seja isso que fazia com que eles tenham se afastado. _Segredos afastam mais do que a distância._ Hesitante, Bran nunca extendia o assunto com Jon... e assim escolhera ficar junto à mãe e Rickon, nas terras fluviais até o Inverno acabar. Sansa estava... _normal_.

Ele sentia falta do calor dos seus irmãos, sentia falta de Robb e Arya.

_O jeito é chamar Sam._

Vestiu-se melhor e saiu do quarto, procurando o melhor amigo. Precisava de alguma poção para dormir, teria um longo dia pela frente e nada pior do que amanhecer como se o mundo estivesse esmagando-o. Encontrou com um soldado em um dos corredores de Winterfell e pediu que fosse atrás do Meistre do castelo. _Um Meistre que transa com uma selvagem_. De certa forma, Jon não estava preparado para voltar ao quarto em que Catelyn Tully dormia e logo seus pés o levaram até o Bosque Sagrado, ou melhor, o que restou dele. Pisando na neve, sentindo um arrepio pelo contraste de temperatura, sentia os flocos de neve derretendo em seu cabelo a medida que ia adentrando todas aquelas árvores que ainda estavam se recuperando do incêndio, ele ordenou que plantassem novas árvores ali. Observou a árvore coração, não sabia o que pedir aos seus deuses.

De repente, em um piscar de olhos, ele adentrou a pele de Fantasma sem querer. Sentia um cheiro familiar que atravessava rapidamente a Mata dos Lobos, sentia cheiro de fogo e fuligem, sentia cheiro de muitas coisas e todas elas faziam com que ele se lembrasse de sua estadia em Winterfell ainda como bastardo de Ned Stark. Era um cheiro doce e... ausente. Um cheiro comum, uma pessoa em comum.

Assim como adentrou Fantasma, e ele logo retornou atordoado. Ordenara ao seu lobo-gigante para procurar onde estava a pessoa que exalava aquele cheiro tão... doce. Talvez aquilo não queria dizer nada, _mas talvez pode dizer tudo. _Como poucas vezes em sua vida, o lobo branco permitiu-se ter esperanças de que algo bom poderia vir daquilo. Voltou para dentro do castelo o mais rápido que pôde, dando de cara com um Sam sonolento.

- Jon! – exclamou ele, surpreso com a inquietude do melhor amigo – O que aconteceu?

- Não tenho tempo para explicar agora – e assim Jon saiu correndo pelo corredor, deixando Sam ainda confuso sobre o que tudo aquilo poderia significar. Vestindo-se apropriadamente para enfrentar toda aquela nevasca, ele surpreendeu os cavalariços quando apareceu querendo o seu cavalo pronto imediatamente. Com olhares intrigantes em suas costas, Jon saiu de dentro das muralhas de Winterfell como se estivesse pegando fogo. Ele se sentia pegando fogo, curiosamente falando.

Cavalgando, adentrou Fantasma novamente para ter uma noção de onde o seu lobo-gigante estava.

_Não está tão longe assim._

Ignorando a neve, o frio e a umidade, ele logo percebeu que não era simplesmente um cheiro. Era algo mais complexo, um misto de lembranças dolorosas com a doçura de uma tarde de Verão. _Tardes de Verão que eu passava com a minha irmãzinha. _Ele esporeou o cavalo novamente e, após dez minutos, chegara em uma estalagem na beira da estrada que saía da Mata dos Lobos. Era um local novo embora simples, ficava em uma posição estratégica pois ali ficava uma fonte termal, esquentando a todos. Era bem comum ver os homens de ferro hospedados ali depois que o Norte entrou com uma trégua com as Ilhas de Ferro.

Nymeria estava por perto com os filhotes enquanto Fantasma fazia a retaguarda. Todos eles estavam escondidos na Mata dos Lobos, esperando o próximo comando de Jon, que nem sequer estava pensando no que provavelmente faria. Um menino percebeu que quem estava descendo do cavalo era o Rei do Norte, chamando assim a mulher que tomava conta daquele local. Uma velha roliça com o nariz adunco apareceu de dentro do local com alguns homens que trataram do cavalo do Rei do Norte.

- Vossa Graça! Que surpresa! – exclamou a proprietária do local, colocando-o para dentro. Não tinha muita gente ali, estava quente mas vazio. Jon analisou todos que estavam sentados, alguns curiosos e outros intimidados. Percebeu que uma das figuras não o olhava diretamente, apenas tomava o seu vinho com _as mãos tremendo_ – Hector, apronte uma refeição quente para o nosso Rei. Deseja se sentar, Vossa Graça?

Ele balançou a cabeça, decidido.

- Não precisa preparar nada por mim, muito obrigado – agradeceu apressadamente, deixando-a confusa assim como Sam ficou. _Não posso perder tempo, tenho que ter certeza para evitar expectativas ou frustrações... _

Haviam seis pessoas ali dentro.

Duas mulheres que pareciam prostitutas olhavam para ele com olhos desejosos, causando-lhe uma espécie de hesitação. Não sabia lidar com prostitutas. Três mensageiros que não sabiam se escreviam e liam as cartas ou observavam com surpresa a figura do seu suserano. E tinha mais uma figura solitária, sentada ao lado da janela e com rosto tampado por um véu negro.

_Uma mulher._

Um pouco baixa e esguia, ela toda estava vestindo negro e tomava o último gole da sua taça de vinho lentamente. _As mãos estão tremendo_. Mãos pequenas, sim.

_Pequenas e bem branquinhas._

Tentou não pensar em suas pernas, estava nervoso e trêmulo. Andou direto até ela, analisando-a de cima a baixo. Uma esperança gigantesca crescia dentro dele, era perigoso e ele sabia... _mas como não ter?_

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou educadamente, na verdade ele queria era tirar o véu negro da face dela... mas tinha que saber o tempo certo a fazer tal coisa... _vai que eu esteja errado. _Jon sentiu que ela estava hesitando mas, por fim, assentiu levemente. A expectativa crescia dentro dele, não havia limite para a sua esperança naquele momento – Poderia levantar o véu, senhorita?

_Ela hesita._

Jon procurava enxergar através daquele véu negro grosso, mas nem mesmo a cor dos olhos ele distinguia. O coração do rapaz batia rapidamente, não tinha mais paciência para aguentar aquela espera. _Tudo indica que sim, por favor, eu tenho que estar certo. Pelos deuses!_

- Perdoe-me, mas se não levantar esse véu... eu mesmo o levantarei – insistiu novamente ao ver que ela estava indecida se deveria ou não fazer. Foi neste momento que Jon sabia que sim, _é ela_... mas precisa ter certeza, _não posso foder com tudo... _– Por favor, irmãzinha?

Jon engoliu em seco. Falar aquilo depois de _tanto _tempo era... incrível.

Ela levou a mão esquerda no véu e... levantou-o lentamente.

O Rei do Norte sentiu-se estranho. _Muito estranho._

Os olhos estavam tão aguçados, pareciam que foram refinados durante todos esses anos e passavam uma certa intimidação. Cinzentos, eles não tinha tanta docilidade quanto na época que eles eram crianças... _mas eu sei que ainda existe dentro dela_. Jon sentia e isso era o suficiente. Com os lábios bem desenhados, o nariz fino e as bochechas rosadas do frio, o lobo branco se sentiu em um sonho surreal. Era a sua irmãzinha... _porém bastante diferente_. O cabelo escuro caía em cascatas e ele logo se perguntou quanto tempo havia se passado desde que a presenteara com Agulha.

Um silêncio profundo se acomodou entre eles.

Ambos se examinavam e por mais que tentassem, não conseguiam formar uma palavra.

- Você está bem bonito, irmãozinho – a voz dela era um alívio para aqueles tantos anos de tortura interna, doce mas decidida. _Firme. _Mesmo assim, o Rei do Norte corou levemente com o comentário dela. Isto a fez sorrir de lado, levemente. _Ela está nervosa, assim como eu _– Como me achou?

Jon se levantou, não teria uma conversa daquela em uma estalagem no meio da Mata dos Lobos. Arya ergueu uma sobrancelha, _como antes... como no passado... como nas nossas brincadeiras._

- Vou te levar para Winterfell agora – ele percebeu que ela ia abrir a boca pra argumentar algo e logo se apressou – Só vou sair daqui com você montada no meu cavalo.

_Ela tem medo_, concluiu depois de vê-la se levantar lentamente e pedir a bolsa para o tal do Hector. _Não tenho a mínima noção do que é o medo dela, mas faz tanto tempo que não me sinto assim..._

_...vivo?_

(...)

Nymeria, Fantasma e o resto da prole iriam fazer a retaguarda de Jon e Arya até Winterfell. Ao colocá-la em seu cavalo, posicionando-a em sua frente, percebeu que ela estava trêmula e muitas vezes afobada. Ao perceber que ali estava a sua irmãzinha, guardada por ele em cima do seu cavalo... foi como se uma injeção de ânimo estivesse adentrando o lobo branco.

Pegou as rédeas e iniciou o galope rápido. Ele queria falar mil coisas com ela, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento, além disso percebeu que ela estava ligeiramente fraca... um pouco desorientada, talvez. _E com sono._ Arya escorou em Jon, fazendo-o corar violentamente... _por muitos motivos. _Os braços dele estavam segurando as rédeas, roçando na cintura dela a toda hora. O movimento do galope fazia com que... Jon se odiou naquele momento. Se odiou com todas as suas forças.

O cheiro, a aparência, o toque, a presença... tudo ali o fez... se excitar.

Sabia que ela estava exausta demais, mas a mesma não dormia.

Após alguns minutos, em uma situação incrivelmente surreal em que Jon se odiava inteiramente em um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida, chegaram em Winterfell. Adentrando as muralhas, vislumbrou a figura de seu melhor amigo, Sam, saindo de dentro do castelo com uma tocha na mão direita. Os vigias e soldados observavam o Rei com uma curiosidade além do normal, afinal, o que o faria sair de madrugada e voltar com uma mulher?

Procurando se afastar, Jon desceu do cavalo o mais rápido que pôde e antes que pudesse ajudá-la, a mesma já estava com os pés no chão. _Rápida, como sempre_. O capuz tampava a cabeça dela e o véu negro cobria sua face parcialmente, fazendo com que Sam franzisse o cenho na tentativa de ver quem era. Jon não conseguia se conter, ou melhor, estava tentando se conter.

_Ela está comigo. Está tudo terminado._

Era um alívio desejado por muitos anos.

- É melhor entrarmos, vem – falou com ansiedade, olhando para ela e lembrando de que dentro das muralhas... _éramos melhores amigos _– Essa nevasca não irá parar tão cedo.

Arya assentiu levemente, entrando dentro do castelo com Jon ao seu lado. Reparou que os olhos astutos e rápidos de sua irmãzinha correram por todo o salão de Winterfell, ele sabia a sensação que ela estava tendo pois foi a mesma coisa quando ele voltou a colocar os pés naquele castelo. O olhar de sua irmãzinha corria por toda a estrutura, principalmente onde havia sido reconstruído. Paciente, ele a observava pois sabia que ela precisava de um tempo, assim como ele precisou.

Enquanto Arya andava pelo salão, Sam se aproximou dele rapidamente.

- Não sei se fico intrigado ou surpreso – comentou coçando o pescoço, as correntes de Meistre o incomodavam, dava a impressão que o seu melhor amigo se enforcava de vez em quando – Além de nunca ter te visto com uma mulher, a mesma surgiu do nada em uma noite de nevasca.

Jon não olhou para o amigo, sua atenção estava concentrada na jovem que havia tirado o capuz e afastado o véu negro de sua face. Um sorriso brincou nos lábios do lobo branco, _ela está tão... _

- Peça algo quente para comermos e avise os criados para preparar o quarto de Arya Stark – ordenou após respirar fundo e pensar se aquilo tudo era apenas um sonho, que ele havia dormido em frente a árvore coração. Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso – É a minha irmã, Sam. Fantasma sentiu o cheiro dela e aí foi questão de tempo achá-la.

O Meistre gordinho piscou os olhos algumas vezes, procurando compreender a situação.

O lobo branco observava-a tocando a cadeira onde agora Jon se sentava, na verdade, _onde o nosso pai ficava_. Nostálgica, ele compreendia a reação dela e sabia que tudo tinha um tempo certo para acontecer, até mesmo a conversa deles poderia esperar.

- Então ela não está morta? – Sam perguntou ainda incrédulo. _Todos pensavam que ela estava morta, menos eu. _

- Não.

- Como tem tanta certeza que é ela? – perguntou desconfiado. _Depois que Sam foi pra Cidadela virou um poço de desconfiança por causa de um jovem chamado Pate_ – Quero dizer, faz tanto tempo...

Jon deu de ombros.

- Eu, Fantasma e Nymeria sentimos... – começou a responder distraidamente, ainda analisando-a. _Os lábios rosados... _- ...e isso é o bastante. Vá logo, Sam.

O Meistre fez uma reverência e deixou-os sós no salão de Winterfell.

Indeciso se aproximava ou não, Jon se viu em um momento decisivo.

_Não quero afastá-la._

_Será que ela ainda me reconhece como o irmãozinho dela?_

- Sei o que está sentindo – comentou Jon, aproximando-se de onde ela estava. Arya voltou o seu olhar penetrante para ele, fazendo-o arrepiar inteiramente e assim procurava ignorar o membro enrijecido que o incomodava entre as pernas. _A sorte é que as roupas de Inverno são pesadas... _– Foi estranho voltar, várias lembranças surgiram e lidar com elas... foi bem difícil.

Ela assentiu, concordando com ele. Havia algo peculiar na aparência dela, logo ele se perguntou o que ela havia feito todos esses anos para manter uma aparência saudável. _Definitivamente não estava perdida por aí, Jon. _

- Não está tão diferente de mim agora, - Arya confessou após suspirar exaustamente. _Ela percorreu uma longa distância... – _eu pensava que voltar seria difícil, mas vejo que está sendo pior que isso.

Jon assentiu. _Ela teve a escolha de voltar._

- Como você está, irmãzinha? – perguntou demonstrando a sua preocupação. Sua mão coçava para bagunçar os cabelos dela mas... ele hesitava. _Talvez ela tenha mudado assim como Bran_, deixando o lobo branco inseguro de sua posição perante à ela.

Reparou em um olhar estranho que ela lhe dirigiu.

- A viagem foi longa e cansativa, Jon. – respondeu evasivamente. Ele sentiu que havia algo que ela não sabia como falar, _mas posso deixar isso para depois. Tudo tem um tempo certo, Jon... _– Mas estou alegre de ter ver embora sua expressão facial neste momento é de tensão e preocupação. Mas como você está, irmãozinho?

Jon ficou aliviado ao escutar que ele continuava a ser o irmãozinho dela.

_Detalhes trazem a felicidade de qualquer um..._

- Bem... – começou a responder um pouco sem-graça com o olhar intenso que ela tinha, Jon se sentia meio que paralisado ao ser o centro da atenção dela. Passou a mão pelo cabelo em um sinal de ansiedade - ...exausto, pra falar a verdade. De vez em quando eu penso em dar a coroa para Stannis Baratheon apenas para me livrar de situações idiotas com pessoas idiotas, sinto uma falta de paciência constante e... é, exausto. Mas feliz, agora que você apareceu. É. Isso.

Um sorriso de lado apareceu nos lábios de sua irmãzinha, ela parecia se divertir com o desconcerto dele. _Como me concentrar com duas cabeças funcionando ao mesmo tempo?_

Jon deu de ombros, se sentia um idiota.

- Stannis Baratheon é um sulista, e sulistas...

- ...não sabem como o Norte funciona – foi automático, Jon completara a frase dela... _como nos tempos em que nossa principal preocupação era saber se nosso pai iria dar autorização para brincarmos com espadas de madeira_. Aquilo o deixou animado, perguntou-se quando que tinha perdido aquela sensação de que as coisas poderiam melhorar. Arya sorriu pois havia constatado a mesma coisa e ele deu de ombros – O tempo passa e os velhos hábitos continuam, mas você deve estar com fome. Vamos comer algo?

- Jon...

- Sim? – ele perguntou curioso, Arya nunca foi de hesitar... _mas não se esqueça que o tempo muda a ordem das coisas, Jon... _

**N/A: EU SEI, demorei demais... a faculdade está me estressando e homens, homens NUNCA prestam. Não se esqueçam disso. Apenas Jon. Ah, é... vai ter um quadrado amoroso nessa fic. Comentários, please? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Era inacreditável o que ela estava vivendo, parecia que o desenho que tinha de Rhaegar Targaryen na biblioteca da Casa do Preto e Branco era idêntica a de Jon, exceto pelas características nortenhas óbvias. Os olhos cinzentos estavam mais fechados que o normal, antigamente era pela timidez de ser um bastardo... _mas agora ele está diferente. _Arya notou que a cicatriz em seu rosto não era a única marca diferente naquele homem, e pensar nisso a deixava confusa. _Será se Jon continua o mesmo?_

_Olhos doces mas potencialmente agressivos. Ele não era assim._

_Jon... o que o tempo fez com você?_

Arya engoliu em seco, aquilo a fazia lembrar da imensa responsabilidade que tinha.

- O que faz pensar que eu sou a Arya Stark de Winterfell? – testou-o apenas para verificar se aquele homem era o seu irmãozinho. _Primo_. – Surgi do nada.

Ele deu de ombros, aproximando-se lentamente.

- Nossos lobos nunca erram, - começou a resposta parecendo um pouco mais flexível do que há poucos minutos. _Mais confiante... _– e por mais que seus olhos estejam frios, consigo ver que ainda é minha irmãzinha.

_Prima._

_Mas ele não precisa saber disso... por enquanto._

Ela sabia que aquilo teria um impacto muito grande nele... e o medo de arcar com as responsabilidades de enfrentar um Blackfyre. Ambos tinham o direito de sentar no trono de ferro... a questão é:

_Jon assumiria essa responsabilidade?_

Ela assentiu enquanto ele a examinava atentamente. Os olhos deve eram tão profundos, fazendo-a lembrar de quando eram crianças e corriam por aquele mesmo salão. _Agora ele é o Rei do Norte, autoridade máxima desta imensa região... e tem as ligações necessárias para dominar Westeros._

Mas ainda havia o medo de o seu 'irmãozinho' recusar o trono.

_Só sobreviveríamos com o trono... senão Daenerys Targaryen ou Aegon Blackfyre chegarão para nos incomodar._

- Agora que nos encontramos, sinto um abismo entre nós – _uma Faceless com um honrado homem do Norte... _– Mas ainda é o meu irmão.

_Sim, ainda o é._

Jon parecia mais confiante com aquela afirmação, sorrindo de lado. Um sorriso fraco, mas potencialmente agradável. Assim como ela, Jon estava nervoso o suficiente para admitir que tudo que queria era vê-la em paz. Ele estava um pouco chocado pela aparência dela, era nítido... _talvez ele pensasse que eu fosse a menina de oito anos... _

- Você parece com fome, irmãzinha – comentou afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, deixando-a nervosa internamente. Ela nunca conseguiria passar o nervosismo por atos naquele momento, ele a observava e ela procurava se lembrar, na infância deles, se aquela profundidade pertencia àquele homem-feito.

- Não como uma refeição decente há alguns dias, sim... – concordou, assentindo e se afastando dele com a desculpa de examinar o salão novamente. _Os olhos dele tão penetrantes e encará-los é a mesma coisa que mergulhar um oceano cheio de dúvidas... _- ...só espero que seja algo bem quente, o Inverno realmente chegou.

- Chegou, sim, mas esse é nosso trunfo.

(...)

- Então, - ela comia lentamente, evitando passar mal. Sempre a ensinaram em Bravos que comer rápido demais a fazia passar mal, principalmente quando tinha um serviço a ser feito. Arya procurava respirar de forma estável, evitando a timidez e o nervosismo. Aquele homem-feito mal tocava na comida, preferindo analisá-la de perto. Se ela ainda fosse a mesma Arya de alguns anos, tremeria de medo... _Jon é intimidante... _– antes de ir para Bravos, queria ir até mim?

- Sim, só que o barco resolveu ir até Bravos mesmo – respondeu após um gole de chá. Sempre evitara comidas que faziam os seus sentidos se confundirem em situações decisivas – Lá eu permaneci em um templo do Deus das Muitas Faces.

Jon ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele não era burro.

- Então quer dizer que minha irmãzinha foi acolhida pelos assassinos silenciosos? – perguntou um pouco revoltado com a história de vida dela. _O pior é que ele não sabe a metade... o que fará comigo se souber tudo que fiz, meu irmão?_

- Sim, eles nunca me deixaram faltar nada e foi até tranquilo se comparar com a minha jornada entre Porto Real e Salinas – respondeu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, angustiada com que alguém poderia pensar dela – Conheci muita gente durante toda minha estada nas Cidades Livres, aprendi muita coisa e vi que as coisas são mais simples do que pensava.

Jon assentiu, compreendendo a fala dela.

- Matou quantos? – perguntou com aquele olhar penetrante que a fazia tremer.

_Não entendo... ele parece tanto o Rhaegar das histórias e ninguém percebe?_

- Em serviço ou por problemas pessoais? – perguntou procurando especificar as coisas para não assustá-lo, aquele Jon era tão diferente... _tão Rhaegar Targaryen... _– Devo adiantar que quando se trabalha nestas condições, ganha vários inimigos que procuram a sua identidade.

- Imagino... – Jon concordou, bebericando sua taça de vinho - ...apenas o que nosso pai pensaria de nós agora.

Aquele era um pensamento que a assombrava.

- Ele está morto, não pode pensar em nós.

- Mas o espírito dele reza por nós, irmãzinha.

Ela balançou a cabeça, colocando os talheres na mesa após comer tudo.

- Se essa fosse a minha principal preocupação, iria adentrar ao lado místico do Deus das Muitas Faces... – falou impulsivamente, mostrando o seu lado agressivo. Aquele era um assunto que a irritava profundamente e tudo que ela menos queria era que Jon se mostrasse tão provocador quanto o pai biológico dele - ...e como percebeu, escolhi matar as pessoas.

- Veio para me matar, irmãzinha? – perguntou diretamente, evitando qualquer sutileza entre ambos. Arya não sabia como iria abordar o assunto com ele, mas era incrivelmente difícil controlar aquela situação pois... _sinto que ele a controla tão bem... _– Creio que o Banco de Ferro irá me cobrar pela ajuda.

- Eu controlo o Banco de Ferro – respondeu firmemente, não abriria brechas para aquele Rhaegar. Foi assim que aconteceu entre Lyanna e Rhaegar,_ não posso deixar com que ele penetre as minhas defesas_. Arya não soube porque ela pensara nisso – Nada acontecerá.

- Fico me perguntando se você tem sangue Tully nas veias – Jon sorriu abertamente, deixando-a confusa sobre suas atitudes – Sempre foi uma menina feroz, mas agora vejo que você se tornou bastante manipuladora. O que fez para conseguir o Banco de Ferro?

_Será se ele está questionando... aquilo?_

A raiva brotou dentro dela, assim como o fogo queima uma palha.

- Uso o aço, não o que tenho entre as pernas – respondeu com firmeza, _não deixe com que ele te adentre... _– Nunca usei, na verdade.

- Porque não? – ele perguntou um tanto quanto... invasivo.

_Será que... não, isso não pode acontecer._

- O aço é bem prático, se é que me compreende.

Jon assentiu, os seus olhos faíscavam e ela não entendia o porquê. Ficou pensando o que fizera para que aqueles olhos... _me desejassem._

Ela compreendeu o desejo dele rapidamente. Ninguém consegue esconder nada dela, qualquer ato a deixava em alerta... mas nunca esperou que o seu 'irmão' teria uma atitude daquelas. Perguntou-se há quanto tempo ele não se deitava com uma mulher. _Isso é tão perigoso quanto aço valiriano_.

- Arya, - ele desviou o olhar dela, procurando observar o gordo pato assado – faz muito tempo que a vi. Não sei se te conheço, não sei se te entendo, não sei se posso confiar em você. Não sei o que fazer com você, para falar a verdade.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando conter a raiva.

- Está rejeitando a minha presença?!

Jon balançou a cabeça imediatamente.

- Não, apenas quero lhe avisar que comportamentos de uma Faceless são indesejados enquanto eu governar o Norte e creio que você não respeitará isso – respondeu rapidamente, evitando um conflito aberto. Obviamente, a história mexeu com o senso de sutileza dele principalmente quando envolvia a 'irmãzinha'. _Ele está desiludido comigo._

Pensar assim deixou-a magoada. Não pensaria que se sentiria assim.

_Isso é tão... ruim de sentir._

- Tenho meus objetivos, sim, mas respeitarei a sua opinião, Jon – murmurou tentando deixar a voz firme, triunfando em seu objetivo. Agora ambos disputavam o comando da situação, é o que acontece quando dois lobos alfa se encontram – Sei que você está decepcionado comigo – vê-lo assentir foi a mesma coisa que se afogar em um mar profundo e escuro – Mas sobrevivi matando outras pessoas, então não me venha dar lição de moral.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo..._

Arya sentia aquela tensão no ar.

- Você ficará em Winterfell.

A face e o tom de voz dele estavam decididos de que ela não sairia daquele lugar. Era tão frustrante perceber que ela havia se tornado tão... _não sei, um propriedade? Algo digno de pena? _Claro que a auto-estima dela estava em frangalhos, mas o que fazer em uma situação tão delicada como esta?

- Ficarei se eu quiser, Jon.

- Isso é uma ordem, Arya – ele se levantou, decidido em mandar nela – Sou o seu irmão mais velho e Rei do Norte, você não irá em serviço algum e muito menos deixará Winterfell enquanto eu estiver aqui. Termine a sua refeição, sei que está com muita fome. Me deixe só.

Ela engoliu em seco, infelizmente não conseguia controlar a situação quando Jon era o seu alvo.

(...)

Ele procurou sair daquele aposento o mais rápido possível. O olhar dela despertava um sentimento estranho dentro dele, como se tudo que tivesse em mãos não era o suficiente para tê-la de volta. A aventura que a vida dela se tornou era tão pesada e profunda que ele pensou que fosse vomitar de desgosto. Um desgosto estranho, talvez pela independência e poder que ela adquiriu enquanto começava por baixo, matando gatos e homens miseráveis. Arya matava quem ficava no caminho dela, não tinha piedade e sua expressão facial se tornava pedra quando era ameaçada.

De início, Jon se controlou mas conforme o tempo passava, menos conseguia conter a besta que tinha dentro dele. Ele queria demonstrar a raiva, frustração e revolta ao vê-la naquela situação digna de pena, era o que ele sentia pela vida dela enquanto pensava que ela não sentia isso de si própria. Na verdade, Jon não estava conseguindo se controlar por muitos motivos... _nunca tive tanta vontade de possuir uma mulher como sinto agora. _Arya mexia com a cabeça e o seu corpo, ele se enojava pelas sensações que estava tendo e sua ereção estava dura como pedra, incomodando-o. Era difícil pensar quando se desejava aqueles lábios, aquela menina-mulher que via na sua frente e que era tão mortal quanto um cavaleiro experiente das Cidades Livres. Uma assassina de aluguel muito bem treinada e ainda donzela.

Ele não conseguia negar para si que aquela constatação o deixou tentado a ser o primeiro homem dela. Era doentio e ele sabia o quanto estava sendo um filho da puta ao pensar isso de sua própria irmã, desejando-a intensamente. Enquanto conversavam, ele só pensava em rasgar o vestido e prová-la. Alguma besta tomava conta dele e isso o enojava cada vez mais, não sabia como conseguiria conviver com a presença dela a partir daquele momento. Não conseguia negar que ela mexia com tudo nele, não conseguia se ver afastado e muito menos 'fora' dela. A ansiedade de tê-la era tão grande que uma raiva estranha brotou rapidamente dentro de si enquanto conversava com ela.

Tudo que conseguia pensar era semelhança em que aquela situação tinha com uma outra, do passado e provavelmente enterrada com aqueles que ali presenciaram. O estupro de Lyanna Stark. Jon saiu andando por Wintefell, se sentindo sem lugar naquela enorme propriedade recém-construída. Algo doentio tomava conta do seu ser e assim resolveu, racionalmente, rezar no Bosque Sagrado. Era a única coisa que conseguia fazer: pedir ajuda aos deuses antigos.

Ajoelhou-se em frente a árvore.

Pediu ajuda silenciosamente, não conseguiria vê-la novamente... _pelos deuses, como posso pensar essas atrocidades?_

(...)

Um homem gordo a guiou até o seu quarto, ela o conhecia bem pois nunca se esqueceria de um rosto da Patrulha da Noite. Na verdade, _eu nunca esqueço de nenhum_. Ele não a reconhecia após todos os anos e realmente não parecia que era do tipo de observar o comportamento dos outros, muito menos adivinharia os conflitos internos que ela sentia.

- Princesa Arya, não se preocupe se o Rei agir estranhamente afinal ele te esperava desde... bem, desde sempre – atrapalhou-se o menino gordo, parecia ser mais novo do que realmente era e Arya apenas demonstrava o básico: assentia e nada falava. Faltava-lhe palavras – Não se deixe influenciar pelas crises de melancolia de Vossa Graça.

Ela apenas entrou naquele quarto que a pertencera anteriormente, e bateu a porta na cara daquele gordinho. Sabia que ele estaria comparando-a com Jon, o que era um fato: os dois eram torrões e teimosos quando queriam. Mas o que mexia com ela era que... _como as coisas podem ser assim, tão... bem... complicadas? _Ela pensava que seria mais fácil chegar e convencê-lo a lutar contra toda Westeros. Agulha estava debaixo do seu vestido e aquilo a lembrara o quanto, naquele aposento, as coisas eram bem diferentes.

_Seja realista, Arya... o que você espera de um homem-feito?_

_Jon não é mais um Snow, nem mesmo um Stark. É um homem nortenho com o sangue do dragão, pronto para ser colocado em chamas._

Sentou-se na cama, colocando as mãos no rosto.

Se sentia impotente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Tinha aço e um dragão.

_Tenho Agulha e Jon._

Ela compreendia que um dragão tinha as suas necessidades, ainda mais o filho de Rhaegar Targaryen.

_Eu sou a chave para todos os problemas dele._

_Ele conseguiria o apoio do Norte, das Terras Fluviais, do Ninho e da Irmandade, tudo isso se plantasse um filho na minha barriga. Os problemas dele seriam resolvidos facilmente... assim ele atingirá o trono e poderá enfrentar Aegon Blackfyre._

Era tão simples... e tão errado. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ela se sentia tão perdida e com vontade de correr para o colo do pai. Independente do que ela era, Jon continuava a ser seu irmão e o que tinha entre as pernas seria a chave para que ele conquistasse toda Westeros. _Isso é errado._

_Lembre-se do plano: Jon no poder._

- Não posso fazer isso... – sussurrou apenas para si, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

(...)

Uma imagem veio à sua mente.

Jon se levantou decidido, não recuaria em seus movimentos. Andou rapidamente até o quarto dela enquanto pensava se aquilo poderia estar certo ou errado. Ela fora mais esperta e antes de bater na porta, a mesma já havia sido aberta por sua irmãzinha. O olhar cinzento daquela menina-mulher era penetrante e ele sabia que era seduzido por eles.

_Que merda, Jon._

Arya estava impenetrável.

- Irmãzinha, eu peço desculp...

- Não tem necessidade disso, sei o que pensa de mim – cortou-o como se fosse uma lâmina fulminante. _Vai ser mais difícil do que pensei... _– Você não é o primeiro que quer saber o que tem entre as minhas pernas.

Jon não conseguiu disfarçar sua vergonha, estava humilhado por conta deste desejo idiota.

_Ela sabe, ela sempre sabe._

_Foi treinada para isso, seu idiota._

- Não é assim como você pensa – argumentou timidamente, logo se esqueceu quem era... _quem sou eu perto dela? _Jon estava confuso sobre a sua própria posição... – Apenas sei que você é a solução de todos os meus problemas, irmãzinha. Isso confunde muito tudo que eu aprendi, penso e faço. Não vai me deixar entrar?

- Não.

- Está desconfiando da minha honra? – perguntou sem se sentir incrédulo, afinal... _que honra eu tenho perto deste desejo? _

- Sim.

- Acha que vou forçá-la? – perguntou agora sim começando a ficar irritado com as respostas monossilábicas dela – Acha que eu seria tão baixo assim?

Ela deu de ombros, deixando-o entrar no quarto, apenas virando de costas e andando até o seu centro. Jon fechou após assim que adentrou aquela aposento.

- Não, não acho – respondeu após um suspiro – Mas o seu pai não deu importância à esposa e filhos que tinha, muito menos ao compromisso que tinha com o reino.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou impulsivamente, ainda confuso – Meu pai, ou melhor, nosso pai?

Arya balançou a cabeça, parecia estar decidida.

- Sua mãe foi seduzida por seu pai e todos pensam que ela foi estuprada, - começou rapidamente, olhando para a janela. _Ela está me evitando... _– conhece alguma história do tipo?

_Sim._

- Está falando coisas sem sentido, irmã.

_Medo. Sim, está com medo de quê, Jon?_

Reparou no corpo de sua irmãzinha e sua ereção voltou a incomodá-lo.

- Me pergunto se você virará um tirano assim como todos os dragões acabam se tornando, afinal, ser o filho de Lyanna Stark com Rhaegar Targaryen deve ser bem confuso e ainda com uma grande pretensão ao trono. Quer o trono, Jon?

Ela o pegou totalmente desprevenido.

(...)

Arya o examinava com toda a firmeza que tinha dentro de si. Estava fazendo-o sofrer, sim, mas era um sofrimento necessário e todo o reino precisava saber quem realmente era o Rei. Ninguém faria mal aos Stark se ele fosse Rei de Westeros enquanto ela comandava as Cidades Livres junto com Jaqen. Perguntou-se se conseguiria abrir suas pernas para ele.

Finalmente os olhos dele estavam sendo destruídos pela informação, aquilo afetou-a mais do que pensava. Vê-lo sofrer era algo que nunca quis, mas era um mal necessário. _Ninguém nunca mais ameaçará os Stark, não enquanto eu estiver viva. _Só que era mais difícil do que ela pensava.

Lembrou-se de Jaqen avisando-a que todo homem tem desejos carnais, até mesmo o 'irmãozinho'.

- Como...? – perguntou-a desorientado.

Ela sabia que algumas informações se encaixavam na mente dele.

Foi nesta hora que ela resolveu contar tudo que sabia e como conseguiu todas aquelas informações, principalmente em como poderia comprovar aquela versão da história. _Este é o verdadeiro teste_.

- Como tem tanta certeza de que as informações da Casa de Bravos estão certas? – perguntou querendo acreditar que ainda era o Lorde Snow da Patrulha da Noite, agora coroado como Rei do Norte. _Ele sabe que algumas pontas estão se ligando_.

- Sente-se na cama, irmãozinho – pediu gentilmente, o que ela faria iria ser estranho e queimaria bastante os olhos dele. Instável, ele logo obedeceu e sentou-se naquele canto enquanto raciocinava sobre a veracidade dos fatos.

Arya deu as costas à ele, procurando aquele líquido transparente dentro de sua bolsa de viagem. Era um vidrinho de cristal e continha o que chamavam de veneno familiar, algo que apenas Jaqen a informara que era possível essa comprovação.

Respirando fundo, ela reuniu coragem para aplicar esse veneno no seu tão querido Jon.

- Sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo, mas confie em mim, por favor? – perguntou à ele, que a observava se aproximar com o vidrinho de cristal na mão.

- Foi paga para me matar, irmãzinha? – perguntou penetrando-a com o olhar. Arya sentiu as pernas tremerem, a partir do momento que a verdade sairia... ela explodiria por toda Westeros.

- Muito pelo contrário, Jon – respondeu com um sorriso nervoso, ficando frente a frente com ele – Abra os olhos e assim que eu despejar uma gota deste líquido, feche-os. Se tivesse que te matar, o faria o mais rápido possível, sem deixar nenhum vestígio e não adentraria Winterfell de modo algum. Você é o que eu tenho de mais importante, mesmo com toda essa história confusa entre nós. Você me deseja, você quer me possuir. Eu desejo o trono, você pode me dar isto?

- Quer o jogo dos tronos, irmã? – perguntou-a colocando as mãos nela, acariciando a sua cintura gentilmente – Vai deixar que eu te possua em troca de poder? Você mudou muito.

- Isso se chama sobrevivência – respondeu com um sorriso de lado, _espero que eu não me arrependa disso depois _– Agora abra os olhos enquanto eu despejo uma gota em cada um.

Jon obedeceu-a imediatamente.

_A perspectiva de me ter é tão grande que faria qualquer coisa._

Assim que ela colocou uma gota em cada olho, ele fechou os olhos sentindo-os queimar intensamente.

_Jon é um nortenho com sangue de dragão. Não demonstra dor, muito menos o sofrimento._

**N/A: não sei se essa ideia foi genial MAS gostei do rumo non sense que está tomando haha não demorarei a postar! Já tenho o próximo capítulo escrito e ultimamente venho pensando em como as pessoas estão com falta de criatividade ao escrever fanfics. É revoltante não tem UMA de lyanna e rhaegar que seja em português. Enfim, meus agradecimentos às lindas leitoras: Fernanda Olliver, Valentine e Luiza! Thanks, girls!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ela sabia que aquilo queimava como fogo de dragão, sabia que aquela dor era tão grande que ninguém se continha e assim gritavam como crianças que foram afastadas dos pais. Mas esta criança definitivamente não era Jon, ele não gritara em momento nenhum. Apenas manteve a cabeça baixa enquanto seus punhos estavam cerrados e prontos para quebrar alguma coisa.

_É a reação dele._

Arya não imaginava vê-lo sofrendo como um Lannister.

_Assim como Rhaegar, orgulhoso demais para demonstrar fraqueza._

Passaram-se alguns minutos, ela jazia em pé e ainda segundo aquele frasco de cristal, esperando que Jaqen fosse tão bom nos venenos quanto no aço. Prendeu a respiração quando percebeu que Jon abriria os olhos em questão de segundos, ele levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

Não soube o que sentiu, muito menos o que pensar.

Os Faceless Men estavam certos, tudo que Arya havia lido foi certeiro como uma flecha.

Com o coração batendo acelerado, ela percebeu que não havia como fugir do filho de Rhaegar Targaryen.

Os olhos de Jon agora estariam permanentemente violetas, assim como o pai.

_Dissolvi toda a influência materna naqueles olhos._

Não era tão difícil assim. Se fosse verdade, apareceria.

Se não, ficaria da mesma forma.

Mas agora que a verdade foi provada, _quem ficaria contra eles?_

_Eles... isso se resume à mim também?_

Aqueles olhos a penetravam e Arya se descobriu molhada.

(...)

_Queima, parece até mesmo que o tal do R'hllor existe em meus olhos._

Era uma dor quase insuportável, mas ele não era de demonstrar vulnerabilidades nem mesmo para quem desejava ardentemente. Sabia que aquilo era esquisito mas ainda confiava em sua irmãzinha o suficiente para morrer por ela, poderia fazer qualquer coisa para espantar todo aquele clima ruim, aquela tensão que ficou entre eles. Respirou fundo várias vezes, controlando o impulsos de socar a mobília.

Abriu os olhos após toda a queimação ir embora, não sentia nada de diferente embora Arya o observasse como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Pálida, mal conseguia pronunciar uma palavra e seus lábios abriam e fechavam, ela definitivamente estava tensa, nervosa... ou até mesmo assustada.

- Não sinto nada de diferente – comentou dando de ombros, na verdade ele pensara que perderia a visão ou coisa do tipo.

Arya nada falou, apenas mostrou-o, pelo reflexo do aço da Agulha, o que havia de tão assustador nele.

Jon não conseguiu formular alguma frase ou pensamento.

Seus olhos estavam em um violeta intenso, claros como o reflexo do aço no brilho do sol e pigmentado com a cor das sedas das Cidades Livres. De certa forma, Jon pensou que aquilo era apenas uma ilusão de uma Faceless e assim prensou Arya na parede, não sabia o que faria ou o que estava fazendo. Certas informações são difíceis, impossível até, de se digerir.

Ela parecia um pouco menos chocada que ele, mesmo assim a força que ele colocava sobre ela faziam com que fosse impossível uma escapatória. Jon ficou arrepiado quando seus corpos se tocaram, sua ereção latejava e estavam próximos o suficiente para ela sentir o quanto o excitava. Cheirou o pescoço daquela menina que agora não passava de uma espécie de seu gênero tão vulnerável como qualquer criança órfã.

_Ela cheira a floresta, o norte e algo diferente._

Não sabendo reconhecer qual cheiro amadeirado era aquele, Jon levantou o rosto dela para que o encarasse.

_Olhos cinzentos frágeis e vulneráveis._

Sentia que ela era a sua presa, a sua mais preciosa presa.

(...)

"_Assim que usar este veneno, esta substância tão perigosa, a maioria do sangue Stark irá desaparecer nele", Jaqen me avisou mas eu nunca pensei que seria tão rápido assim._

Aquilo não tirava a personalidade de seu querido Jon, apenas deixava claro o quanto de Targaryen ele tinha no sangue, tantas vezes reprimido com o passar dos anos.

_Isso também inclui... incesto._

Claro que... bem, Arya pensara que ele não cairia tão facilmente sob o efeito daquela substância. Realmente queria pensar que o sangue do dragão não fosse tão escondido assim pelo sangue do lobo, pensara inutilmente que o sangue Targaryen não fosse tão forte.

_Será que fiz bem?_

Eram tantas dúvidas e após ele tê-la prensado na parede, cheirando o seu pescoço com tanto gosto que a fez arrepiar. Eram muitas as sensações que sentia.

_Medo. Desejo. Proibido._

Sentiu aquele volume entre as pernas dele, procurando-a sem se preocupar em ser discreto. Segundo Jaqen, a substância era feita apenas para mostrar o que Jon tinha tanto a esconder, a reprimir. Não conseguia ter uma noção do que estava acontecendo pois as consequências daquilo seriam, no mínimo, desastrosas. Pensou se deveria perguntar para Jaqen se havia algo para voltar ao Jon Snow, e não ficar igual Jon Targaryen.

_Lembre-se que isso não muda quem ele é, Arya._

A mão direita acariciava a sua cintura gentilmente mas ela conseguiu notar a urgência daqueles atos. Tentava ignorar o fato que seu corpo correspondia ao estímulo que ele lhe dava, era difícil se concentrar em seus pensamentos e suas reações corporais ao mesmo tempo. Ainda enterrado no pescoço dela, Arya enxergou algo que a assustou.

_Mas o quê... ?_

O cabelo dele estava com alguns fios quase brancos, digno de um Targaryen.

_Não... _

A sensação de perder o Jon da sua infância foi duro demais até mesmo para ela, treinada para não ter sentimentos.

- Jon... – chamou-o em um fio de voz.

- Sim...? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sentir o hálito quente em seu pescoço.

- O que fará quando aparecer publicamente com os olhos e cabelos diferentes? – perguntou na tentativa de pensar racionalmente, era incrível que desde que chegara perto de Jon começou a ter esse ataques de tensão sexual.

Ele parou por alguns segundos, estava realmente pensando naquilo. Recuou alguns centrímetros mas encarando-a o suficiente para deixá-la ruborizada, algo que ninguém nunca conseguira em muitos anos.

_Olhos violeta. Cabelo platinado._

_O que acontecerá conosco?_

_Será se foi uma boa ideia? Eu poderia ter apelado para outros métodos mas a minha urgência foi tanta que deixei de lado o bom senso. Que... merda._

Jon estava... diferente.

- Eu continuo sendo o mesmo, Arya – falou baixinho, suspirando – Também espero não encarar um espelho nos próximos minutos.

Jon beijou-lhe a testa e recuou.

- O que fará, irmãozinho? – ela não conseguiu esconder a dúvida e vulnerabilidade em sua voz. _Se já difícil esconder dele, imagina então vê-lo tão... imponente?_

- Pensarei nisto quando estiver em meu aposento, irmã – respondeu mexendo em seu cabelo, analisando a cor dos fios. Arya sabia que ele estava um caos por dentro. – Perdoe o meu momento de fraqueza, não acontecerá novamente. Tenha uma boa-noite.

E assim ele saiu rapidamente do quarto, deixando uma Arya insegura pelo destino que colocara na frente do seu tão amado Jon.

(...)

A sorte era que estava tarde demais para qualquer pessoa andar pelos corredores de Winterfell, pelo menos o local onde ficavam os principais aposentos do castelo. A urgência tomava conta daquele homem-feito, não sabia qual seria o seu destino e muito menos se preocupava com isso.

_Arya, prometo não tocá-la novamente._

_Não me perdoaria se algo acontecer com você._

Jon sempre foi habilidoso em superar as barreiras impostas desde que nasceu, driblando-as tão bem que chegara ao poder por meio da guerra. Um bastardo acolhido mas rejeitado pelo resto do Norte, depois se tornou o Lorde Comandante mesmo sendo tão novo e... _enfim, sobrevivi a tudo que caiu em minha vida e não será essa grande revelação sobre minha vida que me destruirá._

Estava profundamente perturbado mas o que vencia era a derrota para seus instintos masculinos, justo o mais primitivo e carnal de todos. O mundo dele caiu por terra desde que colocou os seus olhos, ainda cinzentos, naquela menina com um senso de sobrevivência tão apurado e valente como uma loba. Sua 'irmãzinha' era uma loba alfa, daquelas que comandavam toda uma alcateia e rasgava sua presa como se insetos. Mas Jon também era um alfa, lobo e dragão ao mesmo tempo, e seu corpo insistia em tê-la como presa. Uma menina que gosta de ter presas, agora se torna uma vítima de um homem... _enfeitiçado_. Vários pensamentos passaram pela mente dele.

_Sou assim tão parecido com Rhaegar, o meu 'pai'... ?_

De certa forma, agora Jon conseguia compreender a urgência daquele sequestro. Era uma emoção, um instinto tão intenso que contê-lo foi mais difícil do que imaginava. Acariciar a cintura daquela lobinha determinada era simplesmente a personificação do prazer que queria dela, mas querendo mostrar que ele poderia ser um escudo contra o mundo. Poderia servi-la de todas as maneiras, mas precisava fazê-la... _gostar de mim_. Não a tomaria a força nem que R'hllor, os deuses novos e antigos e o caralho a quatro resolvessem visitá-lo na latrina, não cogitaria essa hipótese, afinal, um absurdo como este nunca deve ser perdoado.

_Mas pelos deuses, vontade não me falta._

Eram questões morais que caíam em seus ombros.

Assim que chegou em seu aposento pessoal, socou a mesa de ébano que ficava uma parte da decoração, destruindo-a com apenas dois golpes. O vaso de cristal que era usado de enfeite em cima daquela mesa quebrou-se em mil pedaços, assim como Jon se sentia.

_Perdido._

_Quem sou eu?_

_Se não sei quem sou, porque faço o que estou fazendo?_

A típica melancolia do Rei do Norte voltou rapidamente. Era como se todas as responsabilidades pesassem em seus ombros ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais ter a perspectiva de que quando os Targaryen souberem de quem Jon é... seria a maior confusão, embates seriam feitos e vidas não seriam poupadas. Talvez esta situação apenas viera como uma desculpa para que o filho de Lyanna Stark e Rhaegar Targaryen enfrentar o seu irmão em um conflito que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aconteceria.

_Sei que Aegon não permitirá que eu viva, muito menos sendo o que sou._

'_Rei do Norte'... como tudo se torna irônico..._

Quando deitou na cama, achou que o sono vão viria fácil.

_Uma noite dura para uma perspectiva cruel de vida._

(...)

Arya acordou antes do sol nascer, não dormira nada bem e ainda teve pesadelos com o Casamento Vermelho, as visões que tinha de uma derrota humilhante foram focadas. Robb humilhado, morto e com a cabeça de Lobo Cinzento costurado no lugar da sua, esta era a imagem que Arya nunca esqueceria... e os seus sonhos logo fizeram questão de lembrar dos tempos de desespero.

Respirou fundo antes de levantar da cama, ela sabia que Nymeria e Fantasma foram caçar com os filhotes na Mata dos Lobos pois era a rotina deles, pelo que ela se lembrava dos sonhos de loba. Seria um longo e escuro dia de Inverno, principalmente quando se tinha um Targaryen explícito desfilando pelo Norte. Não teria mais como esconder e logo ela pegou-se pensando se o carisma e o senso de guerra de Jon poderia ir contra o trauma do estupro de Lyanna Stark.

_Nem se sabe se realmente foi estupro..._

Era o que ela gostava de pensar.

Vestiu os trajes femininos que foram separados e atou Agulha em seu cinto. Os punhais estavam junto com a sua roupa íntima e escondidos, caso houvesse algima situação delicada. _Sempre é bom estar preparada para toda a sorte de coisas_. Resolveu se agasalhar melhor, estava fazendo uma manhã que mais parecia ser noite e uma nevasca violenta se aproximava rapidamente.

Esquecera-se do frio que fazia no Norte.

_Na verdade, esqueci até dos rostos dos meus irmãos de sangue._

Passeara por Winterfell como se fosse uma sombra, ansiosa por vê-lo. A partir do momento que pisou no corredor em que os criados passavam, muitos a encaravam com uma surpresa nítida no olhar. A maioria deles eram mais velhos e provavelmente criados de outras casas menores do Norte, como ela estudou antes de ir parar ali. Ela sabia as milhares de coisas que pensavam dela naquele momento e, obviamente, o Meistre gordinho fizera questão de alardear que Arya Stark estava de volta.

Eles fizeram uma profunda reverência.

_Jon é muito respeitado..._

- Princesa Arya – chamou-lhe o Meistre gordinho, aparecendo no final do corredor com uma mulher branca que segurava uma criança nos braços. Era um rapaz de boas feições, parecia ser bondoso e prestativo. _Jon gosta de pessoas assim_.

_Mas penso que poucas pessoas saibam disto._

Os dois fizeram a reverência típica.

'_Princesa'..._

- Sim, Meistre Samwell? – perguntou um pouco pensativa sobre a criança nos braços da mulher. _Não é o filho dele, disto é nítido._

- Espero que não esteja com raiva de mim – respondeu dando de ombros, era um rapaz bem atrapalhado, assim como Jon comentara anteriormente – Apenas estava surpreso por todos os acontecimentos repentinos, espero não tê-la ofendido com algum ato... desajeitado. Sabe, nunca fui bom com mulheres.

- Apenas tive uma noite conturbada, não se preocupe – tranquilizou-o, indo até eles – A refeição já está sendo servida?

- Só estamos esperando o Rei aparecer, Princesa – respondeu a mulher, que tinha uma voz delicada e claramente camponesa. Analisou-a atentamente em questão de milésimos de segundos, _ela tem receio de me provocar... _– Creio que Vossa Graça está atrasado pois acorda na hora que os lobos vão caçar.

_Jon..._

- Então eu vou acordá-lo – avisou-os contendo uma ansiedade nada pequena, teve a sensação de que Jon provavelmente faria alguma loucura por conta da nova aparência. _Mas isso não é do feitio dele... mesmo assim é bom checar antes de todo mundo vê-lo... _– Hoje terá uma reunião dos lordes do Norte aqui, não é?

O Meistre parecia estar confuso.

- Mas não acha inapropriado uma donzela...?

- Não – cortou-o como se fosse uma lâmica de aço valiriano – Os lordes já chegaram?

O Meistre continuava confuso, agora desorientado.

- Os primeiros já chegaram, Princesa Arya – respondeu a mulher, tomando a frente da situação – Não demorará até os outros chegarem também, estão sendo esperados para o desjejum da manhã e com essa nevasca creio que chegarão com fome e cansados.

Arya assentiu, a mulher era boa de serviço.

- Estarei nos aposentos do meu irmão – _'irmão'... _– quando eles chegarem, me avise imediatamente.

Os dois fizeram uma reverência e assim ela deu as costas rapidamente, quase correndo até o quarto do Rei, no caso, seu amado irmãozinho.

_Pare de chamá-lo assim... é doloroso..._

Bateu na porta sem hesitação, era para fazer barulho mesmo. Bruta como um martelo.

- Não entre – avisou uma voz masculina extremamente séria, como se estivesse a postos para atacar alguém.

- Eu vou entrar de qualquer forma, - alertou-o impaciente – só estou querendo saber se você quer me ver, Jon.

Um silêncio profundo.

- Entre, Arya.

Ela abriu a porta rapidamente, revelando um homem-feito de cabelos quase branco, olhos violeta-claro e apenas usando calças de montaria, que jazia sentado no chão e apoiando as costas na cama. Se relatassem esta posição a qualquer um, poderiam dizer que estava frágil e vulnerável. Mas não Jon. Os olhos estavam em fúria e ela sabia que qualquer movimento era analisado friamente por ele, em estado completo de alerta.

_Mas eu sou a última loba e não tenho medo de um dragão._

Fechando a porta atrás de si, ela cruzou os braços.

_Porque meu coração bate tão depressa... ?_

- Sei que você está hesitando em descer, irmãozinho – _não tenho coisa melhor pra falar, não?_

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Descerei a qualquer hora, não sei se você sabe o quanto é esquisito e anormal encarar o espelho e descobrir que todo o mundo que eu construí a minha vida foi apenas uma ilusão criada por Lorde Eddard Stark para me proteger de Robert Baratheon – explicou rapidamente o motivo, mas não se levantou. Muito pelo contrário, sinalizou para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado, o que Arya fez imediatamente e sem desconfianças. _O cheiro dele é bom... _– Tenho uma reunião com meus vassalos em questão de minutos.

_Conheço-o bem o suficiente para saber que ele está com medo._

- Eu sei – ela colocou a mão no ombro dele, tentando consolá-lo.

- Aparecerei como o homem que eles nunca perdoarão – comentou seriamente, colocando a mão em cima da dela. O toque a fez se sentir nervosa quanto aos seus pensamentos. Jon olhava para o nada – O homem que acabou com o Norte, que desfez toda a dinastia Stark e provocou uma guerra que até hoje repercute.

- E eu aparecerei como a sua irmã que sempre te apoiou e sempre ficará ao seu lado independente do rumo que nossa vida tomar – tranquilizou-o da melhor forma que pôde, Jon voltou seu olhar para ela e sorriu fracamente. _Olhos penetrantes, me sinto despida... _– Mesmo se formos expulsos daqui, poderíamos viver em Bravos tranquilamente. Pensa só: você comerá todas as especiarias que o mundo tem, verá animais fantásticos e conhecerá tantas coisas que pensará o quanto o Norte é pequeno e remoto quando nossa mente vaga por um mundo livre.

- E se quiserem nos matar, irmãzinha? – perguntou-a apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela, _a vulnerabilidade dele agora está se revelando... _

- Mataremos todos eles, é claro – ela respondeu com um sorriso cativante, acariciando aqueles cabelos tão à la Targaryen e pensando até que ponto as coisas chegaram – Mas sei que todos te seguirão até o fim do mundo, Jon. Você é o Rei do Norte, unificou a tudo e a todos, protegeu os selvagens e deu esperança ao Norte, ninguém ficará contra você independente de quem é.

- Curioso, não? – ele refletiu com um sorriso amargo.

- O que é curioso, irmãozinho? – perguntou carinhosamente, escutando a respiração calma e ritmada daquele homem que não era mais o seu irmão.

- Rhaegar Targaryen sequestrou e estuprou Lyanna Stark – começou a responder lentamente, mexendo no longo cabelo escuro dela – Tem uma pintura dela aqui no quarto, não pude deixar de pensar em você – ele apontou o lugar que a tal pintura estava, despertando um pequeno desespero dentro dela. _Mas como... ? – _Vocês duas são muito parecidas.

Ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

- Eles não associariam isso, irmãozinho – _doce ilusão, Arya..._

Jon respirou fundo, levantando-se e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

_O toque dele é... quente._

- Será a primeira coisa que eles farão, te garanto – falou seriamente, mas logo após bagunçou o cabelo solto dela – Mas o mundo parece ser melhor de se viver quando você está por perto, tinha me esquecido dessa sensação.

Ela ruborizou violentamente, causando um sorriso nos lábios dele.

- Precisamos ir – e assim ela saiu bruscamente do quarto, procurando respirar melhor e se acalmar.

_Ele me deixa tão... diferente._

Ela tinha que se acalmar, aquele dia seria decisivo e não poderia se dar ao luxo de deixar o trabalho todo para cima do seu querido... primo.

Praticamente correu pelos corredores assim que fechou a porta dos aposentos do Rei do Norte. Tinha tantas coisas para fazer e ali estava ela, nervosa e ansiosa, praticamente deixando a sua paciência lentamente construída esvair-se por conta de um momento íntimo entre ela e Job. Era uma carga emocional muito intensa, difícil de ser controlada e a profunda dele não ajudava em nada. O coração acelerado fez a sua respiração falhar, era tão estranha aquela sensação.

_Não tenho tempo para isso, pelos deuses!_

Quando descia as escadas o gordo Meistre a alcançou, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto algumas gotas de suor escorriam por sua testa. Com a tez vermelha, realmente parecia um porquinho. Ele apoiou no joelho esquerdo, estava exausto pela corrida.

- A Princesa conseguiu conversar com o Rei? – perguntou-a tentando controlar a respiração.

Arya ergueu uma sobrancelha, era muito estranho ser tratada daquela forma.

_O gordo tem medo de mim..._

Ela sabia quando isso ocorria, sentia o cheiro de medo de longe.

- Jon logo virá – respondeu analisando-o para nenhum detalhe daquele homem fosse escapado. Não poderia colocar tudo a perder.

- A comitiva dos vassalos está chegando, minha senhora – avisou limpando o suor da testa, tentando sorrir. _De todas as horas, ele tem que sorrir logo agora... olha os amigos de Jon._ Ela teve vontade de rir daquele pensamento, geralmente ela fazia parte da comitiva inconveniente que sempre acompanhava o antigo irmãozinho. _Eu dentre eles... _– Os portões já estão abertos e receio dizer que teremos que preparar quartos a mais.

- Porque? – questionou com um pensamento não muito animador.Não queria que aquela revelação fosse tão pública, assim, abruptamente. Arya mordeu o lábio inferior, teria que conversar com Jon antes de se encontrarem no salão. Este pensamento a fez lembrar do momento anterior, deixando-a nervosa novamente.

Samwell Tarly deu de ombros.

- Os vassalos estão com as famílias, creio que querem valorizar as filhas – respondeu lentamente, claramente ainda se adaptando com o jeito direto dela.

Uma raiva encheu-lhe o peito.

Imaginar o seu Jon com aquelas _donzelas desgraçadas _era pedir para que usasse a sua lâmina de Faceless Men. Não demonstrou a sua perturbação ao jovem Meistre, aquelas reações e pensamentos eram o seu mais precioso tesouro pois nunca, ninguém, conseguiu tirar a identidade dela ou extrair as suas emoções.

_Ninguém. Quanto mais escondido, melhor._

- Cuide disto pra mim, Meistre Samwell? – pediu, ignorando suas reações internas. Ele assentiu – Mas coloque as pretendentes de meu irmão do outro lado do castelo, viu?

- Não creio que Jon... quero dizer, Vossa Graça, será impulsivo com elas... – o Meistre divagou distraidamente, como se tentasse convencê-la de que não tinha tanta necessidade - ...até porque os vassalos poderiam pensar...

Arya revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Pelos deuses, é uma ordem.

- Sim, perdoe-me... – e ele logo fez uma breve reverência e foi embora, deixando-a só com o seus pensamentos e sentimento contraditórios.

Respirou fundo, não era assim que deveria se mostrar para os vassalos.

_As famílias também estarão aqui dentro de minutos..._

Aquela ritualítica lembrou-a dos tempos em que a família Stark convivia relativamente pacífica com o resto do reino, o tempo da inocência e das neves de verão. _O tempo de uma felicidade que nunca mais terei novamente. _Balançou a cabeça, não era hora de perder tempo. Jon precisaria dela mais do que nunca.

_Minha melancolia pode esperar._

Naquela hora reparou que suas vestes não condiziam com a ocasião, precisava de algo imponente e que despertasse respeito naqueles homens nortenhos, algo que as mulheres poderiam se chocar e as filhas, se intimidarem. Arya não era mais uma menina no mundo, ela era Arya Stark de Winterfell, a última loba a uivar em Westeros.

_Portanto, devo me vestir de acordo._

(...)

Jon observou o movimento do alto dos seus aposentos, incrédulo de quando algo tem a possibilidade de dar errado, sempre acontece da pior forma. As famílias dos vassalos estavam lá, reconhecia todas as meninas que estavam sendo colocadas como 'pretendentes' e futuras rainhas. _Cada um dá um jeito de abocanhar um pedaço do poder_. Pegou um espelho, analisando-o pela quinquagésima vez.

_Pelos deuses..._

(...)

Olhou-se no espelho, agora estava satisfeita com sua aparência.

_Enfim, uma loba._

Já sentia saudade de como era usar roupas masculinas adaptadas ao seu corpo, algo claramente providenciado por Jon. Sorriu com este pensamento, muitos anos se passaram mas ele continuava a conhecê-la como a palma de sua mão. Vestida em preto e cinza, escondeu os seus punhais e afivelou Agulha no cinto de couro negro. Bravos estaria presente no corpete preto que colocara sobre a túnica branca que cobria o tronco e seios.

_Peles e mais peles, como pude esquecer do tanto de roupa que se usa por aqui?_

Em Bravos era mais simples, com certeza.

Uma criada havia entrado em seu aposento para lhe entregar um embrulho em veludo que continha um enfeite feito de safiras e prata, formando uma flor azulada. _Rosas azul-claro. Rosa de Inverno_.

_Um presente de Jon._

Outro fator notado rapidamente foi que a criada estava pálida, como se um fantasma estivesse atrás dela. Um fantasma que se chama, ou melhor, que se tem a aparência de um dragão. Arya era especializada em ler os outros, não deixava nenhum detalhe escapar e quanto mais a pessoa se mostra, mais vulnerável se torna para a pequena loba.

Terminando de se vestir adequadamente, calçou as botas de cano alto e deixou o cabelo solto, pousando a tiara de rosas de inverno no topo da sua cabeça, ficando até mesmo na metade de sua testa. Olhou-se no espelho novamente, a imagem lhe deu uma certa vertigem pois lembrou-se de Lyanna Stark. _Não, as coisas são diferentes agora._

_Se alguém ousar tocar em Jon, fatiarei-o sem dó e independente de quem seja._

Respirou fundo, pegou a sua moeda _Valar Morghulis_ e guardou-a em um bolso, então saiu do quarto de peito aberto, queixo erguido e pronta para enfrentar uma guerra. _Ninguém fará nada contra Jon, não deixarei. Prometo._

O salão ainda estava vazio quando entrou, não demoraria muito e tudo ali já estaria cheio. Lembrou-se das lições que sua mãe tentava lhe ensinar a respeito de como administrar um castelo, como tratar a corte e das cortesias necessárias. Arrependeu-se do momento em que não prestara atenção na atual Lady Stoneheart, sentia-se ligeiramente perdida.

_Tenho que mandar cartas para mamãe e Sansa, mas primeiro resolverei isto aqui._

Olhou para o lugar do caldeirão, vazio.

_Jon, não se esconda do mundo._

Ela sabia que era pedir demais que ele fosse impulsivo o suficiente para enfrentar aquela situação sem se importar com as consequências, aquilo era tanto característica Stark quanto Targaryen. _Mas os Stark vencem neste aspecto, obviamente_. Sentou-se no lugar ao lado do caldeirão, ali esperaria todos chegarem e, quem sabe, Jon aparecesse.

Seu pulso estava acelerado e a lobinha mexia os pés sem parar, ansiosa. Um segundo parecia ter virado dez minutos, que viraram horas até que a mulher que sempre acompanhava o Meistre Samwell aparecera acompanhada de alguns homens que Arya já conhecia de vista e estudo. Eles ainda não repararam na presença dela, estavam ainda conversando entre si enquanto a mulher abria a principal porta. Algumas mulheres foram acrescentadas.

_Um desfigurado. Theon Greyjoy._

_Moreno de olhos azul-claro. __Stannis Baratheon._

_Lorde Reed. Lorde Karstark. __Lorde Manderly, que homem gigante. __Lorde Flint._

_Lady Dustin. Lady Mormont. __Lady Cerwyn._

_Melisandre, a feiticeira de R'hllor._

_Sor Davos, o cavaleiro das cebolas._

_O Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, Mance Rayder._

Arya engoli em seco, agora que a hora havia chegado... não tinha mais como se esconder.

_Fique tranquila, Arya. Tudo dará certo porque Jon estará ao seu lado em poucos instantes._

Pelo menos era o que ela acreditava.

**N/A: geeente, calminha aí... nada de violência para com a minha pessoa o.ó o que eu quero mostrar nesta fic é que entre um macho e uma fêmea alfa, bem, o senso de procriação é bem forte hahaha mas o romance vem por aí, Pamela, calminha e obrigada por chamar as minhas ideias de mirabolantes. Sério, amei *-* Fernanda Oliver, calminha vc também hahaha leitoras exigentes! Mal começou a fic hahaha beijinhos ;***

**Obs: postei só pra vcs ficarem felizes :D**


	6. Chapter 6

A feiticeira vermelha logo localizou Arya naquele salão, quase no mesmo instante que pisara naquele canto. Arya já sabia que não gostava dela, nunca foi adepta das filosofias dos seguidores de R'hllor e não seria agora que mudaria a sua opinião. Os olhos daquela mulher queimavam, mas a loba era feita de gelo e aço, nada conseguiria intimidá-la.

_Eu sou Arya Stark, a mulher sem rosto e última loba._

Stannis Baratheon notou que Melisandre havia parado no meio do caminho, que deixou claro o que estava fazendo. Em questão de segundos, todos encaravam-na. Alguns pensativos, intrigados... mas definitivamente chocados. Arya conseguiu localizar em cada um que aquilo ali, a sua presença em Winterfell, mudaria todos os planos deles.

_Claro que questionarão a minha autenticidade._

- O Rei do Norte está atrasado, espero que perdoem este contratempo – começou com o jogo, as cortesias e a educação necessária para que a administração da situação fosse perfeita. Mance Rayder ergueu uma sobrancelha, coçando o queixo – A minha volta não estava prevista para os próximos dias e meu irmão foi pego de surpresa, ouso dizer.

A feiticeira vermelha estava hesitante. _Ela sabe que o Deus das Muitas Faces não se pode ser desafiado_.

- Arya... Stark? – Greyjoy não estava acreditando na presença dela, muito menos Stannis Baratheon. Arya tentou decifrar a face dos outros, mas sabia o que a maioria deles estavam pensando. _Eu não sou Lyanna _– É você?

Ela assentiu, confirmando.

- Pensávamos que estivesse morta – comentou Mance Rayder, informal do jeito que só ele conseguia ser – Mas não duvido da sua autenticidade.

Arya sorriu de lado, agradecendo.

_Claro que não, você conhece os Stark como ninguém._

Melisandre mordeu o lábio inferior, _ela sabe que eu sou a verdadeira_.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – questionou-o imediatamente – Não creio que seja o suficiente para tirar uma conclusão desta.

- Mulher, - o Senhor Comandante começou a responder, revirando os olhos – quando se conhece um Stark, principalmente uma jovem, pode-se saber se é verdadeira ou não. Não me venha com essa história de aparência, todos sabemos do histórico feroz das mulheres desta casa.

Todos os olhos estavam sobre ela, que perguntava-se aonde que Jon estava naquele momento.

- Se alguns anos não tivessem passado, poderia afirmar que esta seria a... – Lady Dustin era intragável, Arya sabia disto, mas geralmente era a primeira a se pronunciar de forma verdadeira. Sempre soltava comentários reveladores e isso beneficiava a Rosa do Inverno enormemente - ...bem, aquela loba.

Já era de se esperar que a comparassem com sua tia, mas Arya ficou com um pouco mais de receio pois o que estava por vir poderia piorar o modo com que todos a enxergariam. Assim como acontecerá com Jon, ela seria colocada no estereótipo de Lyanna Stark. Mas já estava naquela posição. _Fantasmas do passado_.

Levantando-se do seu assento ao lado do caldeirão, Arya foi até eles em passos largos. Eram mais altos que ela, também intimidantes, e a olhavam com a intriga presente no olhar. Passando por cima do sentimento de invasão, a Princesa do Norte permaneceu firme e com o queixo erguido.

- Arya Stark - estendeu a mão até Mance Rayder, o que ela sentiu que seria mais receptivo – É um prazer recebê-los em Winterfell, espero que o tempo não tenha incomodado.

O Senhor Comandante apertou-lhe a mão gentilmente. O comportamento dela gerou uma sobrancelha erguida de Lady Dustin.

- O prazer é todo meu, minha senhora – falou Mance Rayder, favorável à aproximação masculina dela – Devo dizer que se parece mais com uma selvagem do que uma senhora.

Qualquer donzela ou jovem se ofenderia diante daquele comentário. _Mas não sou qualquer uma_. Aquilo a encheu de coragem, alguém a trataria de igual para igual e era justamente o homem que mais ensinara Jon a governar. _Este não ficará contra o meu irmãozinho._

- Perdoe o jeito o grosseiro de Mance, Lady Arya – pediu Stannis Baratheon, sua voz não era gentil e muito menos receptiva, mas o próprio sabia que ela não era mais outra farsa. Os Baratheon conheciam os Stark bem o suficiente e ter uma nova Lyanna era mesma coisa de ser autenticada naquele meio. Arya sorriu – Sei que temos muito o que esclarecer, mas tenho um assunto urgente para tratar com... o... menino.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, Stannis não sabia lidar com o fato de não ser mais considerado Rei embora não tinha muito a se fazer sobre isso. Ele não se ajoelhou diante Jon, mas também não ficou contra a posição conquistada do antigo Senhor Comandante. Stannis Baratheon iria se quebrar antes de ajoelhar-se a alguém, seja quem for.

_Mas esta, dessa vez, passa._

- Meu irmão está lidando com alguns imprevistos, Lorde Stannis – ela frisou bastante o atual título dele, tinha que colocá-lo no lugar dele e preservar para que o mesmo nunca se esqueça de quem ele depende. _Homens como Stannis funcionam assim. _A mulher vermelha estava de cara fechada – Gostariam de uma refeição e um aposento quente?

As mulheres assentiram, Lady Dustin comentou algo no ouvido de Lady Mormont, tão nova quanto Arya.

- Seria muito bem-vindo, minha senhora – respondeu Lorde Reed e, quando Arya colocou os olhos nele, soube que o homem sabia mais do que todos eles. A história entre Rhaegar e Lyanna seria revelada e ainda teria Lorde Reed para confirmar a versão. Este pensamento a fez sentir uma imensa vontade de pular de alegria, mas o olhos dele eram cautelosos demais e para isso teria que, bem, _Jon teria que aparecer. _– Tivemos vários contratempos na estrada, o Inverno finalmente chegou, como dizem os Stark.

- Então me acompanhem, por favor – pediu como se fosse uma senhora prendada, várias das coisas que ela aprendeu sobre isso eram remanescentes de Bravos. Cada dia ela assumia personagens diferentes nas Cidades Livres, ter que fingir que era uma competente senhora e administradora não era difícil.

Sentiu os olhos queimando em suas costas, a mulher vermelha era venenosa...

_...mas eu sou mais_.

(...)

Jon se encarava no espelho mais uma vez, não sabia se ficava com raiva de sua 'irmãzinha' ou das mentiras de Lorde Eddard Stark. Talvez nenhum deles tinha culpa alguma nisso tudo, afinal, não foram eles que criaram toda essa situação. Lyanna e Rhaegar foram os responsáveis por isso, mais Rhaegar do que Lyanna, pelo menos. Outra perspectiva que o assombrava era que, talvez, Jon era o fruto de uma violência sexual que ele repudiava acima de qualquer outra coisa. A melancolia logo voltava para assombrá-lo, deixando-o perdido sobre o que realmente deveria fazer com a sua vida.

_Aceitar a responsabilidade?_

_Sinto que não tenho outra escolha e quanto mais penso, mais vejo que Arya estava certa._

Era preciso enfrentar o mundo independente da aparência Targaryen dele, caso o contrário poderiam fugir para Bravos ou algo do tipo. Tá certo que acabaria com o orgulho de Jon, mas o que qualquer pessoa faria neste caso? Agora ele tinha alguém para proteger, não iria desperdiçar o que os deuses lhe deram de volta.

Escutou dois toques na porta.

Um nervosismo tomou conta dele, sabia que não era a sua 'irmãzinha'. Ela estava ocupada demais preparando o terreno para ele.

- Jon, quero dizer, Vossa Graça? – era Sam.

O Rei do Norte passou a mão pelos cabelos, ansioso e nervoso.

- O que quer, Sam? – perguntou sem abrir a porta, iria adiar aquilo o tempo o suficiente para que se sentisse seguro.

- Err... os vassalos já chegaram e estão com a, err, Princesa no salão – respondeu incerto, era claro que a presença de Arya era intimidante para ele e Jon sinceramente não o culpava, _ela se tornou indomável _– A Princesa convidou-os para uma refeição. Eles estão te aguardando, Jon, err... Rei.

_Pão e sal._

_Ela é tão esperta que não me admiro o quanto o seu instinto de sobrevivência é forte._

Jon analisou a sua imagem no espelho, uma hora teria que se mostrar e quanto mais rápido, melhor. É mais seguro arrancar uma erva daninha pela raiz do que esperá-la crescer e gerar mais problemas, sem falar que um governante deve estar sempre pronto para uma reviravolta no jogos dos tronos.

- Sam? – ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem.

- Sim, Jon... err, Rei? – _atrapalhado, como sempre_.

O Rei do Norte engoliu em seco, apenas uma criada viu a sua aparência quando apareceu para entregar a roupa do dia. Aproveitou da presença dela e mandou um presente para a sua 'irmãzinha', ela merecia tudo que ele poderia oferecê-la. Nada faltaria para Arya a partir do momento que voltara para Winterfell, para Jon.

- Entre – quando o seu melhor amigo entrou, Jon virou-se para a porta permitindo com que Sam engolisse toda aquela avalanche de informação. Estupefato, o jovem Meistre ficou boquiaberto e seus olhos estavam arregalados, como se estivesse vendo um espírito. _Um fantasma_. Sam tentava formar uma palavra mas não conseguia e o Rei do Norte compreendeu que era pior do que pensava, voltou a se analisar no espelho de corpo inteiro. Suspirou, estava exausto.

_Sempre quis saber quem realmente sou, agora que sei... o que farei com isso?_

- Quem sou eu, Sam? – perguntou Jon, a melancolia tomava conta de si.

Um momento de silêncio.

- O que aconteceu, Jon? – perguntou ainda sem fôlego, parecia estar vendo mais uma assombração do que o melhor amigo – Como... ? Mas... ? O que.. ?

- Quem sou eu, Sam? – repetiu a pergunta, seus olhos violeta-claro faíscavam.

Outro momento de silêncio, só que mais longo.

- É o nosso Rei, Jon – respondeu pausadamente, o filho de Rhaegar e Lyanna fechou os olhos – Contará o que aconteceu? Ontem eu te vi de um jeito e agora, bem, como se você fosse um Targaryen.

Foi nesta hora que Jon passou para Sam todas as informações que obteve com Arya sobre a sua origem, principalmente a respeito do veneno.

Sam coçou a cabeça, completamente intrigado.

- Esse veneno é uma lenda até mesmo para a Cidadela – comentou aproximando-se do Rei do Norte, seu tom de voz ainda estava hesitante mas parecia melhor – Certa vez escutei um companheiro de quarto falar, não desse veneno, mas de substâncias que faziam algo do tipo. O nome dele era Pate e nunca mais o vi. Lembro-me bem que quando o sangue é dissolvido, pode-se alterar o comportamento do sujeito.

- Meu comportamento está alterado? – Jon perguntou tentando disfarçar o quanto pôde a sua insegurança.

Sam balançou a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso cativante para o melhor amigo.

- Não, Jon – respondeu, colocando a capa de Rei do Norte em cima do corpo de Jon – Mas espero que não se deixe levar pela fúria Targaryen, sabe do que dizem sobre eles, err, vocês, não é?

- Sei – respondeu mais seguro, o apoio de Sam sempre foi decisivo. Arrumou-se com a capa e as peles – O que achou de Arya?

_Como pensei._

Sam hesitou, parecia que ela havia intimidado-o com êxito.

- Uma menina brava e tenho a impressão de já tê-la visto - _Claro que sim, em Bravos. _– Vai ser difícil arranjar um pretendente que ela não queira matar.

Jon ergueu a sobrancelha, aquela perspectiva fez com que uma fúria ficasse entalada em sua garganta.

- Não arranjarei prentendente nenhum para ela – e assim o Rei Norte saiu do aposento com a mão na espada de aço valiriano, Garralonga, deixando para trás um Sam confuso. Jon não queria que ninguém soubesse daquele desejo insano que tinha por sua 'irmãzinha', seria humilhante e...

_...é a minha pior fraqueza._

(...)

Arya já não sabia mais o que fazer para captar a atenção deles sem dar muitos detalhes da vida que teve. Claro que teria que comentar sobre os Faceless Men para os mais importantes, principalmente em relação do Banco de Ferro de Bravos e porque eles ajudam tanto o Norte, para ser mais preciso, os Stark. Observava cada um, o jeito que quebravavam o desjejum e o modo como conversavam e interagiam. O que realmente chamou a atenção da lobinha foi o comportamento venenoso das mulheres nortenhos, sabia que o Inverno era cruel e elas tinham que sobreviver independente do marido, mas era irritante vê-las cochichando obviamente sobre ela, Arya.

- Faz muito tempo que a senhora chegou em Winterfell, Princesa? – perguntou Lorde Reed, ignorando os murmúrios femininos naquele salão. Arya trouxera as famílias deles também para aquela refeição, se tinha que alimentar todos, que sejam ao mesmo tempo para poupá-la de 'fazer sala' para outros enquanto queria estar com Jon, ajudando-o.

O mais interessante era que parecia que os olhos nostálgicos deste lorde tão diferenciado, tanto pela aparência quanto pela inteligência, estivessem lembrando de situações que aconteceram há muitos e muitos anos. Aquilo desconcertava a pequena loba, sempre fora treinada para situações complicadas embora não sabia muito bem o que fazer quando era claramente comparada com a loba selvagem que era Lyanna Stark.

- Cheguei ontem, Lorde Reed – respondeu calmamente, ignorando a efervescência interna – Tive alguns problemas no caminho, era para chegar bem antes.

- Sim, todos nós temos problemas para chegar onde queremos – concordou aquela cranogmano, sempre astuto e que a deixava intrigada.

- Querida Princesa, - começou a intragável Barbra Dustin, a tentação de socá-la era muito forte – chegou em uma ótima hora para nós.

Notou o olhar impaciente de Mance Rayder.

- Pelos deuses, já está pensando em aliança por casamento? – exclamou o Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, incrédulo com a rapidez da gorda.

- Como pode ser tão falso, Senhor Comandante? – perguntou comicamente, _claro que ela sabe que o irrita... _– Quando se há um Rei, deve haver uma Rainha. Quando se há uma Princesa, deve haver um Príncipe. É a lei da natureza.

_Ai, que saco._

_Tinha me esquecido dessas aporrinhações._

- Não tenho planos para isso, Lady Dustin – deixou bem claro que não seria instrumento de ninguém embora as pessoas escutam o que querem escutar, como ela aprendeu em Bravos. A gorda ergueu uma sobrancelha, ela estava começando a compreender que Arya era uma loba e não uma donzela, ou seja, _darei muito trabalho para vocês... _– Meu principal dever em Winterfell é auxiliar o Rei do Norte como irmã, além de ter conhecido toda Westeros e as Cidades Livres durante todos esses anos.

Os lábios de Barbra Dustin havia se curvado e algumas donzelas prenderam a respiração, não sabia de quem elas eram filhas e realmente não fazia questão de saber. Stannis Baratheon e Sor Davos trocaram olhares significativos, estavam avaliando o comportamento de Arya atentamente.

_Sei que haverá burburinhos sobre minha conduta, sempre há._

_Cadê você, irmãozinho? Vai me abandonar neste covil de cobras?_

- O que Lady Dustin quer falar, Princesa Arya, é que é o dever de uma mulher gerar herdeiros para a dinastia, no caso, Stark – falou Lady Mormont, abusando da gentileza e delicadeza embora sabia que aquela rapariga desgraçada estava de olho em seu irmãozinho. _Sim, Jon é o meu irmão. Foda-se _– Assim se pode contruir uma dinastia estruturada, Vossa Graça.

Barbra Dustin lançou um olhar agradecido e triunfante para Lady Mormont. A pequena loba fingiu não ver aquilo, apenas queria que Jon aparecesse para lhe salvar daquelas mulheres que não dão exemplo do que argumentam.

- Dito assim, - começou Stannis Baratheon, para o pesadelo de Arya. _Como Jon aguenta esse povo? _– creio que deve escolher um pretendente dentre os lordes e seus filhos, Lady Arya.

Stannis Baratheon era o homem mais cômico de todo o continente. Era um vassalo que achava que não o era.

Arya arqueou suas sobrancelhas, entraria no jogo deles apenas para ver as opções.

- E quais seriam, Lorde Stannis? – fez questão de destacar a posição social do moreno e olhos azul-claro. Uma ruga de irritação surgiu entre as sobrancelhas do homem, mas este nada falou.

- Há um general que é muito grato ao... Rei, foi lhe dado terras e um título pois seus atos na guerra demonstraram que...

- Minha irmã não se casará – uma voz séria e firme colocou um fim naquela conversa, foi como se a voz de Jon cortasse a todos com uma lâmina afiada como o aço valiriano. Ele não havia entrado no salão ainda, sua voz veio do corredor.

O coração da lobinha batia fortemente, sentia-o em sua garganta e toda aquela expectativa e ansiedade finalmente de mostrara. Poderia estar firme externamente, mas na realidade estava a mil por hora, tanto por medo quanto por ansiedade. Várias questões apareceram em sua mente e todas tinham a mesma resposta:

_Jon conseguirá._

A conversa havia sido assassinada, era claro o poder e a dominação que o Rei do Norte tinha sobre os vassalos. Mance Rayder não conseguia esconder um riso de deboche... que, com a proximidade do som dos passos de Jon no corredor, logo desapareceu. Os olhos de todos havaim se arregalado, era como se estivessem vendo um fantasma. Os lábios de Stannis Baratheon estavam boquiabertos, muitos haviam perdido o fôlego e ninguém acreditava no que estavam vendo. Com cabelos tão loiros que beiravam o prateado, olhos violeta-claro que lembravam o reflexo da luz em uma lâmina de aço valiriano e tal olhar com tamanha determinação e coragem, Jon finalmente havia se mostrado para todos. De queixo erguido, ele evitava olhar para os demais.

Alguns dos vassalos se levantaram no susto, retirando as espadas da bainha...mas Jon não se incomodou com aquela reação, muito menos Arya, _somos mais fortes que isso_. O olhar continuava sendo o de Jon, Fantasma andava atrás do seu dono e mostrava o quanto os seus caninos eram grandes e afiados. Arya se pegou com a respiração presa, ele estava tão imponente que era até difícil de acreditar que era realmente o seu irmãozinho. Vestido em negro, qualquer um, mesmo não tendo conhecido nenhum Targaryen pessoalmente, associaria tranquilamente a aparência dele. As vozes haviam morrido e um silêncio havia se instalado profundamente naquele salão, até mesmo os sons da chuva de granizo lá fora haviam cessado.

De queixo erguido, o Rei do Norte se aproximou da pequena loba, lançando-lhe aquela olhar como se estivesse pedindo todo apoio. Era apenas para ela, e isso a deixou feliz... _por vários fatores_. Arya sorriu de forma cativante, iria incentivá-lo em tudo que precisava e assim Jon tocou-a no ombro antes de sentar-se ao seu lado. As expressões de confusão se misturavam com o olhar desnorteado de todos, _exceto Lorde Reed. Este não parece nem um pouco surpreso_.

_Espero que ele nos ajude porque se depender de todos aqui..._

Parecia que o próprio Deus das Muitas Faces havia aparecido.

- Ou melhor, minha _prima _não se casará dessa forma pois não aceitaria este comportamento de meus vassalos apenas por eu não estar presente no momento – voz decidida, estável, firme e fria. Jon havia se tornado a mistura perfeita entre um Targaryen e um Stark. Arya só esperava que a loucura não estivesse fazendo parte do pacote. _Silêncio... mas ele não parece estar nervoso... _– Lorde Reed, sei que é um dos poucos que sabe da minha origem.

- Sim, Vossa Graça – concordou um Lorde Reed orgulhoso da firmeza e frieza que Jon administrava uma situação tão delicada quanto aquela.

A partir do momento que Howland Reed começara a contar toda a história, reações incrédulas e olhares indiscretos passavam por Jon, logo para Arya, por fim em Lorde Reed. A tensão estava no ar e era claro o brilho de ódio que invadia o olhar de Stannis Baratheon, o último da dinastia deles e que se sentia demasiadamente humilhado por estar servindo um bastardo Stark e Targaryen. Jon enfrentava a todos com os olhos decididos e determinados, trabalhados na frieza de um longo Inverno e na fúria das chamas de um dragão adulto.

Mas Arya o conhecia como ninguém.

_Ele está com medo._

Por baixo da mesa, a lobinha colocou sua mão direita em cima da dele, acariciando-a para que ele continuasse com sua imponência. Jon não voltou seu olhar à ela, apenas observava a reação de todos... que não eram lá muito otimistas. Mesmo assim, o Rei do Norte a acariciou de volta quase que imediatamente.

De repente, ela se sentiu estranha. Uma confusão tomou conta de si.

Assim retirou a mão lentamente e ele lhe lançou um olhar discreto, rápido como um raio.

- ...o Rei do Norte se revelou com as características determinadas de ambas casas, demonstrando o quanto consegue equilibrar o seu sangue através de uma administração pessoal, pois nem Vossa Graça sabia quem era até a noite de ontem, pelo que percebo – ele finalmente terminou o seu discurso, deixando todos à par do que estava acontecendo... _segundo o que o próprio sabia... _– Mas gostaria de saber como conseguiu achar esse mítico veneno que consegue eliminar as características dominantes, pelo menos na aparência.

Mance Rayder soltou um assovio, estava impressionado.

- É, Jon... – começou um Mance sorridente - ...eu sempre soube que havia algo muito errado. Mance Rayder sempre sabe.

O Rei não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho de lado. Arya sempre soube que Mance seria o primeiro a honrar a posição do seu _irmãozinho_, dessa forma... _os selvagens já são nossos_.

- Como posso saber que isso não é uma farsa?! – exclamou uma mulher vermelha cuja presença irritara Arya desde do momento em que lançou seu primeiro olhar à ela – Este veneno só existe, pelo que sei, em Bravos e, pior, na Casa do Preto e Branco. Lá é o lar do Deus das Muitas Faces, o deus da morte, o deus da devastação, o deus da destruição. Como conseguiu? O que fizeram para conseguir?

_Então quer dizer que ela não duvida que Jon é filho de Rhaegar e Lyanna._

Melisandre havia deixado claro que aquele veneno existia, sendo um ponto bastante positivo para Arya e Jon.

_Impulsiva demais essa tal sacerdotisa do fogo, talvez sentiu o desespero dos deuses antigos com o Deus das Muitas Faces indo contra ela._

Nesta hora que a pequena loba tomou as rédeas da situação, retirando pequeno frasco que continha o veneno de dentro do decote. Ele fazia parte de um longo colar.

Fez questão de mostrá-lo a todos

Teve que se esforçar MUITO para não olhar àquela gorda.

- A Casa do Preto e Branco foi meu lar por muitos anos, Melisandre de Asshai – revelou com um olhar frio, mas triunfante, para aqueles que tinham olhos duvidosos sobre a história que lhes foram contada. A prostituta de R'hllor tinha o medo no olhar, para a alegria eterna da lobinha. _Esta aqui não sobreviverá por muito tempo, não comigo por perto... _– Porque acham que o Banco de Ferro de Bravos ajuda o Norte? - _...muitos estão tão desnorteados que não sabem por onde começar, todos... menos Stannis Baratheon. _Mance Rayder jazia pensativo mas tanto Arya quanto Jon sabiam que podiam contar com o homem – Fiz uma aliança com Bravos, meus senhores, uma aliança que se mantém firme com minha ajuda e a dor meu _irmão_ Jon. Temos ouro, recursos e proteção contra Aegon e Daenerys Targaryen, principalmente agora. Independente de quem se levantar contra mim e meu _irmão_, desafiarão Bravos também.

_Imponha respeito, Arya. Você é uma loba que tem vários segredos, não precisa contar todos eles... apenas façam com o eles entendem o quanto há em jogo. Toda essa vida de casamentos e jogo dos tronos pode muito bem ser interrompida pela Dádiva, todos sabem disto e não pouparei ninguém que se rebelar._

O olhar violeta-claro de Jon também passava a mesma mensagem, um governante tinha que saber segurar as rédeas a seu favor, algo que Daenerys não conseguia. Amor demais, bondade demais sempre atrapalhando um reino, principalmente se for um amor de mãe. _Seja fria._

_Seja loba._

_Seja a noiva do gelo._

E então foi a hora de seu querido Jon colocar a mão sobre a sua. Ninguém conseguia ver o carinho deles, as mãos estavam debaixo da mesa e assim, em segredo. Era um momento deles.

Um momento roubado.

Um momento secreto.

(...)

Deu graças aos deuses antigos, os deuses que dominavam o Norte de Westeros, por aquele dia ter chegado ao fim.

Arya sabia que seria um dia cansativo e desgastante, mas não pensara que isso a atingiria tanto. Os jogos femininos a irritavam tanto que não conseguiu ficar por muito tempo com as senhoras dos vassalos, recolhendo-se com a desculpa de estar cansada. Claro que ninguém queria ficar contra ela, que se revelou temida e respeitada por todas. Não é todo dia que alguém consegue uma aliança com Bravos para que o Norte sobreviva confortavelmente. Se sentiu lisonjeada quando alguns lordes agradeceram a conduta, muitos deles moravam em áreas instáveis e de muito frio, neve e granizo, longe do glamour. Os Flint faziam parte deste grupo, como Mance Rayder também. Este último se revelou um ótimo amigo, principalmente um importante orientador para eles, Jon e Arya, no auge daquele Inverno.

Não se encontrou com seu _irmãozinho_ depois do desjejum, houve uma reunião que dizia respeito aos principais lordes e os seus generais enquanto Jon a pediu gentilmente para que tomasse conta das mulheres. Claro que ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

_Espionar._

Arya sempre foi muito boa nisto.

Melisandre de Asshai sofreu bastante, disto a lobinha tinha plena certeza.

No mais, tudo se passou relativamente bem.

_Sempre soube que conseguiríamos_.

Um sorriso satisfeito tomou os seus lábios sem pedir permissão, estava feliz por tantos motivos que não sabia enumerar ou distinguir cada um. Apenas se sentia feliz, como há muito tempo não sentira e... não queria acabar com essa alegria ao mandar cartas para sua mãe e irmã, sabia que aquilo acabaria com o seu humor.

_Elas odeiam Jon._

Havia se despido completamente, aguardando a água para o banho.

Sentiu que alguém se aproximava.

_A criada... Goiva? Gilly?_

_Qual o nome dela mesmo?_

- Entre – falou rapidamente, sentada na cama e de frente para a porta. A lobinha estava ocupada demais tentando afiar Agulha, nunca deixara este trabalho na mão de ninguém e por isso aquela espada fina era tão mortal. A porta se abriu, embora a pequena loba não tenha se importado de ver quem era.

Só estranhou quando a criada não saía do lugar.

(...)

Jon estava ansioso para ver a sua _irmã_ depois de um dia tão atarefado, eram tantos vassalos, tantas informações novas e Arya. Sim, havia a lobinha para o apoiar e administrar, obviamente espionar a todos que entrassem e saíssem de Winterfell. Deixou a companhia de Mance para visitá-la em seus aposentos, sentia a obrigação de agradecê-la.

_Não é qualquer pessoa que suporta esse batente que é a minha vida._

Se aproximando da porta, um pouco antes de bater na porta, ouviu a voz de sua _irmãzinha_.

- Entre.

Jon sorriu internamente, ela havia recebido um treinamento bastante especial para reconhecer os sons que o silêncio fazia já que ele sempre fora quieto e rápido como uma sombra na noite. Não hesitou ao abrir a porta... revelando uma cena que mexeu muito consigo, principalmente com o coração... e o membro, que pulsou.

Arya jazia sentada na cama, bem de frente para a porta, com as pernas abertas e Agulha entre elas, sendo afiada cuidadosamente. Ela não havia levantado a cabeça, deixando Jon com a dúvida de quem ela sabia que estava lá fora, esperando entrar. Logo se lembrou de que era a hora do banho, arrependendo-se do momento em que entrou naquele aposento tão... _esqueça_.

Mesmo pensando desta forma, Jon não conseguia sair do quarto. Estava paralisado ao ver, e apreciar, os seios firmes descobertos por qualquer tecido junto com a sua intimidade aberta, revelando a si coisas que apenas um marido deve ver. Branca, rosada por fora, vermelha por dentro. O Lobo Branco poderia estar preparado para muitas coisas pesadas em sua vida, mas aquilo ali era demais para o pobre Jon aguentar.

Ele não sabia o que mexia mais consigo:

_Olhos agressivos, uma espada sendo afiada exatamente entre as pernas, seus mamilos enrijecidos pelos frio e a posição, pelos deuses!, tão indecente e... tentadora._

Seu membro o incomodava em demasia.

Finalmente ela havia notado que havia algo estranho naquele indivíduo que pensara ser uma criada.

Levantou os olhos e logo... _se apavorou._

Jon não sabia o que estava acontecendo dentro de si, uma fúria densa pegou-o de surpresa e a presa que tinha à sua frente era tão tentadora que não hesitou.

Houve um lapso de loucura no Lobo Branco.

**N/A: Aqui está o capítulo! Gente, que campanha foi essa... vocês que combinaram isso? Como combinaram? O.O Pelos deuses antigos, minha gente! Hahahaha, pronto... aqui está o capítulo que tanto prometi. Agora que atualizei todas as minhas fics, fico mais tranquila haha então, obrigada pelas cobranças, leitoras e leitores ( Thiago, você é o único homem aqui haha ) exigentes! É o meu presente de ano-novo, ok? ^^ Não sei de perceberam, mas Jon é um lobo com fúria de dragão e o desejo, ah!, esse sim não consegue ser sufocado.**

**Quem quer um estupro aí? ^^**

**Beijos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Quando ela percebeu que aqueles olhos violeta faíscavam ao vê-la naquele estado, notou que o sangue do dragão havia vencido o sangue nortenho. Pelo menos naquela situação. Jon fechara a porta silenciosamente, sabia que o que ocorreria ali não poderia se espalhar por canto algum. Arya engoliu em seco quando o seu _irmãozinho _voltou a encará-la, dos olhos aos dedos dos pés.

Ele se aproximou rapidamente, e se não fosse o treinamento pesado e rotineiro que ela havia recebido... bem, provavelmente algo muito ruim poderia acontecer. Nua como veio ao mundo, a pequena loba empunhou Agulha disposta a defender a sua posição e fazê-lo lembrar o quanto o sangue nortenho ainda corria no corpo dele. Com a espada mirada no peito de Jon, este logo parou e encarou novamente. Tinha a espada, Garralonga, consigo mas não a desembainhou e assim ela torceu para que o sangue Targaryen diminuísse o efeito.

_Por favor, Jon..._

Sabia muito bem que se ele realmente quisesse cometer aquela loucura, não havia treinamento para salvá-la.

- Saia daqui – ordenou com a voz firme, nunca esperou que ele fosse ter um impulso tão intimidador. Jon não se mexeu – Pelos deuses, saia do meu quarto agora.

O coração da loba batia rápido, sentindo-o entalado na garganta.

_Pelos deuses, pare de me olhar deste jeito._

Era uma olhar invasivo e intenso, como se estivesse atravessando qualquer objeto que estivesse na frente do corpo de Arya. Para o seu temor, Jon balançou a cabeça parecendo decidido.

- Dividir Winterfell com você... – começou após um suspiro - ...é pedir para enlouquecer. Ainda a considero minha irmã, mas como posso não reagir ao vê-la nua e afiando a espada que lhe dei?

Ela mordeu os lábios, nunca pensou que aquilo poderia acontecer entre eles.

_Papai deve estar se revirando no túmulo..._

- Pense em como meu pai, e seu tio, deve estar se sentindo agora.

_Por favor, entenda que isso deve ter um limite._

Arya sentiu medo, a fera que acordou não era tão fácil de se conversar. Percebeu que mais dia e menos dia, algo deste tipo logo iria acontecer entre os dois. Era lógico...

_...e terrível._

Mesmo assim, se surpreendeu ao sentir uma umidade florescendo entre suas pernas, o que Jon não deixou passar daqueles olhos observadores. Cada detalhe era notado, Jon se tornara um homem tão atento ao ambiente e isto, neste exato instante, definitivamente a assustava.

Assustava e excitava-a.

A pequena loba sentiu uma culpa crescer verticalmente dentro de si.

- Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém, irmã – revelou aparentemente frustrado com a falta de controle que estava sofrendo. _Mas mesmo assim há algo que persiste dentro dele... _– Se não for hoje, será amanhã. Se não for amanhã, será depois de amanhã. Confesso que é perigoso ficar perto de mim, não sei se conseguirei me controlar...

Jon avançou naquele instante e ela recuou, ficando sem saída ao encostar na parede daquele aposento. A respiração estava discretamente acelerada embora o coração não a dava descanso, palpitava em sua garganta e nada, nada estava ajudando-a a pensar racionalmente. Ainda empunhando Agulha contra ele, sentiu que se não saísse daquela posição... _nem quero pensar nisto_.

- Sabe que Agulha não irá me parar, irmãzinha?

_Pior que sei..._

Arya não poderia deixar se mostrar vulnerável. Era muito difícil manter sua posição com alguém tão querido quanto Jon.

- Não me subestime, - começou a responder com a voz firme – posso não querer te matar ou fazer-lhe mal, mas posso desferir um golpe em um local estratégico. Não sou a Arya de antes, irmãozinho.

Ele abriu um sorriso discreto.

- Diante dos outros, realmente... – ele se aproximava lentamente e ela não sabia o que fazer, desferir um golpe era difícil e ele sabia muito disto - ...mas diante de mim, sempre será a Arya que me despedi há muitos anos. A Arya que ruborizava quando a elogiava, a loba que não consegue se decidir se quer me ferir ou não. Não tenho intenção de machucá-la, apenas...

- ...quer ser o primeiro? – completou impulsivamente e ele ficou estagnado em seu lugar.

Piscou algumas vezes aqueles olhos exóticos, não sabia se ele estava pensativo ou...

_...culpado?_

- Por ser tão poderosa e independente, não passou por minha cabeça que ainda é virgem – confessou explicitamente culpado, assim como ela previu. _Ainda é o meu Jon... _– Pensei que... pensei... pensei errado. Eu...

A lobinha abaixou Agulha, sabia que o perigo havia passado e resolveu dar um voto de confiança nele. Afinal, a culpa fora dela que resolveu dissolver grande parte do sangue nortenho naquele tão sofrido bastardo que agora carregava uma imensa responsabilidade nas costas. Agora foi a hora dela se sentir culpada novamente.

_Estamos em uma disputa para ver quem faz mais merda..._

- Pensou que não poderia doer? – perguntou segura de que ele não faria nada consigo após revelar algo tão difícil nas mulheres que tinham o cargo e o poder que Arya possuía.

Ele assentiu levemente.

- Pensei que poderia lhe proporcionar prazer, para ser sincero.

_Mas em seus olhos há o desejo de satisfazer o próprio desejo._

- Pense agora em como o Norte irá reagir caso me deixasse... – a palavra era difícil de ser pronunciada - ...grávida. Talvez assim você desista de mim.

Jon sorriu, uma onda de pena surgiu dentro dela. Sabia que era a culpada pelo comportamento impulsivo dele.

- Creio que não, minha irmã.

Ela pensou que ele fosse recuar, pensou que o sangue de lobo havia vencido. Arya logo percebeu que os dois tipos de sangue estavam reagindo, não era só o dragão que tinha suas necessidades sexuais. As matilhas sempre foram grande, o instinto reprodutivo dos lobos também era intenso. Pensando nisto, ela notou que não teria chance caso a vontade dele prevalecesse.

O Lobo Branco tirou o casaco, jogando-o no chão. O som a fez estremecer.

- Pare, irmãozinho – pediu arrependida de ter baixado a guarda. Empunhou Agulha imediatamente contra ele – Não hesitarei se você se aproximar mais.

Jon começara a tirar o cinto, ela via a culpa brilhando naqueles olhos intensos... _mas ele a ignora muito bem._

- É uma jovem assassina, não tem pena de ninguém – começou calmamente, jogando o cinto assim como fez com o casaco, no chão. Arya estremeceu novamente – Se fosse para me matar, já teria aberto a minha garganta em questão de segundos.

_O pior é que ele sabe disto._

Quantas vezes que ela matou homens que queriam o que Jon queria agora?

- Porque está fazendo isso? – perguntou incrédula com a situação.

- Enlouquecerei caso outro homem lhe deflorar, - respondeu, aproximando-se perigosamente... e em questão de milésimos de segundos, pegou o pulso em que Agulha estava empunhada e jogou a espada do outro lado do aposento, em cima da cama. O coração da pequena loba batia acelerado e pela primeira vez em sua vida, pensou que não havia saída. O toque de Jon era quente, sua mão era grande e seus olhos conseguiam seduzi-la facilmente _se eu estivesse disposta a me entregar... _– um dia isso acontecerá e eu perseguirei o infeliz até Asshai para torturá-lo e matá-lo. Seja minha.

- Sua? – perguntou nervosa, a mão em que ele agarrou o seu pulso acariciava os dedos, que tremiam feito vara verde. Jon assentiu, _ele está louco... _– Até quando uma vadia nortenha se casar com você para preservar a sua posição?

- Não fiz promessa alguma, não sou Robb.

Algo chamou a atenção dela, uma mecha de cabelo prateado estava escurecendo e tornando-se negra como a noite. Jon não notou.

- Tem uma mecha negra em seu cabelo, Jon – avisou surpresa, aquela substância que dera à ele era tão potente que isso era impossível de acontecer. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha por ela ter desviado o assunto completamente – Algo impossível, teoricamente falando, mas o veneno deve estar enfraquecendo.

_Enfraquecendo?_

_É o sangue de dragão ou o de lobo que está aqui?_

Ele sequer procurou a mecha, alertando-a de quer nada mais importava, pelo menos naquele momento, para o Rei do Norte.

- Não importa se o meu cabelo está negro, prateado ou até mesmo azul – falou com um sorriso discreto, mas não menos intenso e desejoso – Fique calma, não te machucarei.

Foi nesta hora que Arya percebeu que não havia escapatória, ele avançou sobre ela, prensando-a contra a parede e seus seios contra o peito dele. Olhando de perto, o violeta dos olhos de Jon começava a desaparecer, embora o brilho intenso de desejo permanecesse. Ela tentou sair, até mesmo empurrá-lo, mas era tarde e inútil demais. Jon era mil vezes mais forte e firme do que ela, uma dançarina da água que mata os oponentes se movimentando nas sombras. O Lobo Branco prendeu os pulsos da pequena loba com apenas uma mão, cheirando o seu pescoço e fazendo-a arrepiar. Seus mamilos estavam duros e a umidade se espalhava na parte interna de suas coxas.

Mesmo assim, lá estava Jon... firme e seguro, estruturado e bem construído.

A respiração dela falhou quando sentiu o membro ereto daquele homem se encostando em seu umbigo. Ele era muito mais alto que ela, assim como aquele membro... bem, _duro e... assustadoramente intimidante._

- Pare, isso não está certo...

Era inútil.

- Sei que serei alvo de todos por deflorar a minha irmã, que ainda o é – falou ao pé do seu ouvido, sentia algo que nunca pensara em ser capaz nos últimos tempos: receio _– _Mas morar com uma jovem tão linda, inteligente e independente, sinceramente não consigo descrever o que você acorda em mim. Sua mãe estava certa quando falava que havia algo a mais em nossa amizade, na época rejeitei veementemente, afinal, tão nova e ainda minha irmã? Mas descobri hoje que são sentimentos que evoluem e assim conseguimos discernir todos eles.

Aquilo a pegou de surpresa.

_Bem que falam que uma mãe sabe de tudo..._

Ele beijou-a no pescoço, mordendo-a de vez em quando. Arya não entendia como eles haviam chegado naquele ponto em tão pouco tempo, o que a fez lembrar de Rhaegar e Lyanna. Ambos loucos, assim como o relativo estupro.

_Será isto um 'relativo estupro'?_

Arya gemeu quando a mão livre dele tocou-a entre as pernas, sorrindo quando percebeu o que estava se passando naquele local em particular. Sua respiração acelerou mais ainda, cada vez que Jon massageava aquele lugar, mais ela perdia o controle e sustentação. Os dedos longos deslizavam por aquela pele lisa e úmida, enfregando aquele líquido cada vez mais forte e mais rápido. Sentindo-se sem sustentação alguma, perdera a força nas pernas e não conseguiu se manter em pé. Jon a pegou no colo, abrindo suas pernas enquanto ela continuava prensada contra a parede.

Sentiu-se exposta o suficiente para ruborizar violentamente, era um toque tão íntimo que não conseguiu articular nenhum gesto ou palavra. Ela apenas sentiu aquele membro ereto pulsar por baixo das vestes negras do seu irmãozinho, que estava posicionado exatamente entre as suas pernas. Jon a encarava diretamente, aqueles olhos estavam agora mais acinzentados do que dominados pelo púrpura. Seus narizes se tocavam e algumas lágrimas brotaram nos olhos da lobinha, ela sabia que teria que passar por aquele momento algum dia da sua vida...

_...mas nunca imaginei desta forma, com Jon e essa reação inesperada dele._

_Talvez não inesperada assim, ele se tornou um homem fechado, frio e intenso... não é à toa que a besta interior dele fique tão ensandecida._

Mas Arya sabia que a culpa era dela, não precisava ter usado um veneno tão raro e... e... desconhecido na prática.

- Eu posso ficar...

- Existe chá da lua, minha lobinha.

'_Minha lobinha'..._

- Eu não posso tomar chá da lua, - falou a mais pura e simples verdade – passo mal e suspeito que tenho alergia às substâncias que são misturadas.

Ele deveria ter parado com esta informação, mas não parou de beijá-la, descendo até os ombros da lobinha e parando em seus seios, traçando um caminho até os mamilos. Arya tentou se soltar mas falhou inutilmente, gemendo logo após. O Lobo Branco sugava aqueles mamilos com tanta vontade, era tão surreal vê-lo daquela forma, e com ela, que pensou ser um sonho.

_Ou pesadelo, não sei lidar com isto_

**N/A: Capítulo curtinho, coloquei para dar um clima erótico na fic hahaha quase a mesma coisa (ou realmente a mesma coisa) que fiz em Apenas o Tempo Falará (vou criar uma sigla pra essa fic, tipo AOTF). Peças do Tabuleiro, bem, eu tenho muitas ideias quanto a ela mas quero me distanciar de fics com temática tão complicadas quanto guerras e muitas personagens, já basta a AOTF. Não é só por isso, estou com problemas de saúde e não vai ser fácil enfrentá-lo, então sejam pacientes, seus leitores e suas leitoras exigentes hahaha. Mas é só isso, espero que estejam aproveitando a fic. Beijo para as meninas dos grupos de GoT no Facebook, e para todos que me visitam!**


End file.
